Amores Correspondidos
by Pusheen Saotome
Summary: Ranma comete un grave error en el baile de graduación. El engaño, las promesas rotas y los celos generados, parecen ser imperdonables. Akane cederá en algún momento de su vida ? Saotome y Tendo serán amores correspondidos después de todo ? Contiene LEMON INMINENTE. Prometo publicar seguido y espero sus review ! :3
1. Malos entendidos

**Amores Correspondidos**

**Malos entendidos.  
**

Hacía un bello día ese lunes, pero era una tarde un tanto molesta para Akane, ya que tenía cita por primera vez con una médica ginecóloga. Eran sus primeros estudios como mujer, y por esto Kasumi se ofreció gustosa a acompañar a su hermana menor, con lo cual ésta accedió ya que estaba algo asustada.

Ya habiendo decidido partir, se las ve dirigirse hacia la consulta médica. Llegan y se acomodan en una pequeña pero acogedora sala de espera. La mayor de las hermanas comenzó a ojear una revista maternal que había en una mesa, mientras la peliazul jugueteaba muy nerviosa con sus dedos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, que la doctora llama a la muchacha Tendo para que pase a su consultorio. Akane, aterrada, buscó el rostro de su hermana, la cual le dirigió una tierna y muy pacífica mirada que calmaría a cualquiera. La peliazul se relajó, y largando un tímido suspiro, caminó hacia la mujer con delantal que la esperaba con una encantadora sonrisa.

Terminada la revisión, la cual resultó algo incómoda para la joven, la doctora le dio a Akane unas pastillas anticonceptivas para regularizar su período, la peliazul le había explicado que su regla no venía en las fechas correspondientes, que tenía hasta retrasos y que algo andaba mal ya que ella nunca había tenido relaciones. Esto había comenzado a ocurrir hacía pocos meses, a lo que la mujer le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, que era algo normal, no debía preocuparse porque al estar en cierta edad, los conflictos y presiones de la vida adolescente tal vez aumenten y esto le generaría algo de nerviosismo, el cual podía hacerse presente en algún síntoma extraño en su cuerpo, como estaba pasando con ella, y que tomando anticonceptivos, ésta se regularizaría ya que contenían hormonas.

La muchacha salió tranquila del box, su hermana la esperaba con una divertida mueca de **_"te lo dije, no era tan terrible"_**, y debido a esto, la jovencita rió algo aliviada.

Salieron del centro médico para ir a su casa, aunque Kasumi se detuvo en un almacén para comprar algo de pan para la cena, no tardó casi nada y retomaron su marcha.

Ya llegadas a su hogar, la mayor fue de inmediato a la cocina a preparar una deliciosa receta nueva que había visto en un canal de cocina muy popular en Japón, mientras que la joven de pelo corto iba casi a los tropezones a su habitación. Sacó aquellas diminutas pastillas de su bolso, las miró con incertidumbre y se dispuso a tomar la primera. No se disgustó, ya que no tenían sabor alguno, supuso que sería muy fácil cumplir con el requisito de la doctora. Se sonrió a sí misma y se sentó a terminar su tarea.

Del Dojo se escuchaban unos fuertes golpes, los cuales eran provocados por un pelinegro de trenza.

Éste había estado dedicándose prácticamente todos los días a su entrenamiento como artista marcial, ya que tenía más tiempo. Tanto para él como para Akane, era su último año en la escuela Furinkan, con lo que consiguieron que sus deberes como alumnos fueran cada vez menos pesados. Los maestros fueron muy considerados, el baile de fin de curso se acercaba, por lo que decidieron ser comprensivos y hacerles la vida un tanto más ligera a los estudiantes. Todos estaban muy emocionados con este acontecimiento, las chicas se enfocaban en encontrar un hermoso vestido para su graduación, mientras que los varones se peleaban entre ellos para ver quién invitaba a la joven más bella.

Todo el mundo estaba ansioso, todos menos Ranma, que nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas a decir verdad.

El resto de la casa estaba muy silenciosa. No había griteríos, no había charlatanerías, nada.

Soun había decidido hacer un viaje de entrenamiento de casi un año con el maestro Happosai, se sentía algo solo ya que su amigo Genma había vuelto con su esposa Nodoka, ésta lo aceptó a regañadientes. Dado que los mayores ya no estaban en el Dojo, la convivencia era más llevadera, no habría pandas que le robaran la comida a Ranma, ni padres hostigando a sus hijos a casarse, ni maestros pervertidos robando ropa interior.

Nabiki estaba a mediados de su primer año de Universidad, lo que hacía que vaya sólo algún que otro fin de semana a la casa, en su último año de escuela había decidido que debía terminar con tanta fiesta y diversión y enfocarse más en sus estudios. Era una joven muy ambiciosa y codiciosa, si quería una vida que le garantizara éxito monetario, debería trabajar duro para ganársela, así que decidió que estudiaría Contaduría. Aunque...no malinterpreten, Nabiki decidió buscarse un pequeño alojamiento cerca de su Universidad para mantener su privacidad y alguna que otra noche, por qué no, divertirse como solía hacerlo ? Era muy joven, que haya centrado cabeza no quería decir que se había vuelto una mojigata aburrida, de hecho, pagaba el alquiler de su pensión a costa de pretendientes a los cuales chantajeaba con encuentros casuales...esa Nabiki nunca cambiaría a final de cuentas.

Todo iba bien, los jóvenes prometidos habían dejado de pelear tanto, el no tener a sus padres de molestos insistiendo con el casorio era un gran avance para que su relación mejorara.

Kasumi estaba viéndose con el Dr. Tofú. Aunque él era muy lento, ya no resistió más a su encantadora amada y de algún modo, torpemente, le declaró sus sentimientos, ella entendió que su enamorado nunca tomaría las riendas como para dejar salir todas sus palabras, así que decidió, todos los sábados, invitarlo a cenar con la familia y luego mirar algo de tv juntos, o salir a tomar un helado mirando el cielo de la hermosa noche. Era todo muy inocente, pero mejor que la relación que mantenían anteriormente era.

Así pasaban los días, las semanas, cada vez todo era mejor, más apacible, más sereno.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, cuando la mayor de las Tendo llamó a su pequeña hermanita y a Ranma para que prueben su nuevo plato en la cena.

Ésta estuvo deliciosa y muy complacidos, sin peleas ni miradas de odio o rencor, se despidieron los tres y se fueron a conciliar el sueño.

Luego de pasar una hermosa noche y dormir hasta no muy tarde, como todas las mañanas, Akane hacía su rutina de salir a correr.

Su figura era majestuosa, en ese último año sí que había madurado. Hasta su rostro era más armonioso y delicado. El entrenar la ayudaba a tonificar sus ahora estilizadas piernas y sus redondas y firmes posaderas. Tenía un cuerpo escultural, y aunque cualquier ser vivo podía apreciarlo, ella no hacía registro de esto. No dedicaba su tiempo de entrenamiento para lograr ese atractivo semblante, sino para estar saludable y para en un futuro poder llevar adelante el Dojo sin ninguna dificultad. Sus preocupaciones no eran comunes entre las muchachas de su edad. Todas sus amigas habían ya tenido sus primeros besos, Yuca estaba de novia con un joven muy apuesto que conoció en un boliche a principios de año, todas habían madurado en ese aspecto, menos Akane, que era muy tímida e inocente para con los chicos, más con uno en particular, su forzado prometido. No estaba en sus intenciones cambiar la relación que habían logrado, ambos parecían estar conformes, pero solo porque nunca lograron probar el gusto de tener contacto llegando a segunda o tercera base, ni primera de hecho...

Hubo una vez que Ranma y su prometida estaban practicando una técnica, ésta consistía en fijar la mirada en el oponente e intimidarle con la misma hasta seducirle, se suponía que al dejarla en un estado de enamoramiento, el cual ella se negaba admitir ya tener, él manipularía sus extremidades para así huir, lo pensaba usar con Shampoo, o Kodachi, Ukyo había entendido que su amigo no le correspondería nunca, ya que su corazón latía por alguien más. A todo esto, vale aclarar que la "técnica" la había inventado el maestro Happosai que, cansado de ver a esos dos desperdiciando su tiempo como pareja, decidió intervenir como pudo, desde su lugar de Sensei, lo cual no funcionó porque Genma y Soun se deschabaron ante los prometidos diciendo **_"EL PLAN PARECE ESTAR FUNCIONANDO !"_**, los cuales fueron mandados a recorrer el mundo gracias a una patada al unísono por parte de los artistas marciales, todo fue un fiasco.

* * *

Pasados unos cuatro meses de este nuevo estilo de vida adquirido, había llegado Septiembre, estaban a tan solo cuarenta días del baile tan ansiado por casi todos. Los amigos de Ranma lo envidiaban por tener la suerte de ser el prometido de la joven Tendo, quien suponían que sería su pareja en el baile, mientras que sus auto-denominadas prometidas lo fulminaban con la mirada cada vez que podían.

Ukyo había superado con mucha fuerza de voluntad a su amado Ran-Chan, al igual que Ryoga se había prometido nunca más enamorarse de los ojos chocolate de su amada Akane, cómo pasó esto ? La bonita cocinera y el desorientado muchacho habían ideado un plan para separar a los otros dos, el que consistía en actuar como enamorados entre ellos para ver si tanto Ranma como Akane sentían celos, pero lo único que consiguieron fueron las felicitaciones por parte de ambos, ya que ver a sus amigos "enamorados", los hacía sentirse muy contentos. Tanto fue tiempo que dedicaron para que crean su tan ridículo plan, que comenzaron a gustarse sin darse cuenta.

Una tarde, Ukyo estaba haciendo un exótico okonomiyaki para su cómplice de planes fallidos, Ryoga, el cual lo devoró, y como agradecimiento por lo delicioso que le había resultado, le obsequió una botella de sake que había conseguido en uno de sus viajes. La bella gourmet se dispuso a compartirla con él, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se habían acabado todo su contenido. Minutos más tarde comenzaron a hablar de sus mas íntimos secretos, tontas confesiones, etc.

Ukyo decidió proponer un juego, que resultó un tanto atrevido para aquél chico tímido de sobresalientes colmillos. El juego era el de girar la botella y besarse con lo que tengan en frente. Ryoga fue el primero en girarla, y paró justo enfrente de una banqueta, ésta recibió un beso muy apacionado por el joven, lo cual hizo reír fuertemente a Ukyo llamando la atención de él, su risa lo contagió, estaban muy divertidos, así siguieron jugando y besando objetos inanimados, ambos lloraban ya de tanto reír. Le tocaba a Ryoga girarla, lo hizo y paró en donde la ojiazul, a pesar de su borrachera, se sonrojaron al punto de tener sus caras rojas como fresas, ella cerró sus ojos esperando un tímido beso, y lo que recibió fue un simple roce de los labios del muchacho, pero en sus mejillas, lo que la alivió un poco, aunque su lindo rostro mostraba algo de decepción. Cayó de sus pensamientos para aterrizar en la realidad y notar que era su turno, giró la botella y ésta paró en un grupo de botellas de vino que guardaba en un rincón para su clientela. Se dirigió hacia ellas gateando, tomó una con sus torpes y mareadas manos, la abrió y comenzó a beberla simulando un muy sensual beso, esto hacía que el vino saliera por los costados de su boca, mojando su uniforme azul, y aunque era de tela un tanto gruesa, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, su pecho comenzó a marcarse dejando ver mas claramente los detalles de sus sostén, ella seguía besando la botella del pico y parte del vino seguía mojando sus ropas.

A todo esto Ryoga la miraba embobado, el efecto del alcohol parecía haber desaparecido en él, para lograr otro efecto...en sus pantalones. No pudo contenerse, el muchacho era muy impulsivo, y más teniendo una belleza como Ukyo delante de él, quién podría culparlo ?

Quitó la botella de la mano de la joven para arrebatarle el beso que no le había logrado dar momentos atrás, ella no se negó y acarició con una mano el pectoral del fornido chico por encima de su camisa, mientras con la otra bajaba hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la excitación del pobre muchacho era tal, que no aguantó más y fue corriendo al baño a echarse agua fría para así calmar sus deseos, pero al hacerlo se convirtió en P-Chan y empezó a maldecir para sus adentros.

Para cuando volvió a la normalidad, la joven cocinera estaba dormida en el piso, esto enterneció y enfureció a la vez al chico, la llevó hasta un sofá que tenía cerca, la acurrucó en su pecho y se dispuso a dormir con ella. A partir de ese suceso las cosas cambiaron entre ellos y empezaron a mirarse de otra manera, eran algo más que amigos.

El amor flotaba en el aire, para Kasumi, para Ryoga, para Ukyo, para Tofú, pero para la hermosa Akane Tendo no parecía pasar nada, ni para Ranma...qué esperaban ?

* * *

A tres cortas semanas de la especial noche estudiantil, se los ve a todos correteando hacia la salida la escuela, ya habían terminado la jornada y Ranma se había ido con Ukyo ya que estaban llevándose mejor que nunca, su amistad estaba en la cima gracias a que la bonita joven tenía un novio, Saotome se sentía muy feliz de ver a su amiga de la infancia tan contenta.

Akane salió sola, tarareando una canción de moda que le habían contagiado sus amigas, la cual fue interrumpida por un _**"Akane !"**_, ésta viró y divisó a su hermana Nabiki. Corriendo fue a abrazarla, pues hacía un largo tiempo que ésta no iba de visitas debido a la preparación de sus exámenes finales.

Ambas estaban muy contentas de reencontrarse, la mediana de los Tendo invitó a su hermosa hermana a un café, lo cual sorprendió a Akane ya que esto era algo totalmente nuevo en Nabiki, estaba siendo generosa ? Era de no creer, pero fue una sorpresa agradable, por ende guardó sus palabras y sólo se redujo a asentir con una sincera sonrisa.

Llegaron a la confitería, ambas muy animadas, y comenzaron a charlar. Akane le preguntó qué tal estaba llevando aquella vida algo solitaria y cómo iban sus estudios, a lo que Nabiki contestó bufando una y otra vez, pero su hermana sabía que en el fondo estaba muy entusiasmada.

La mayor de las dos preguntó por Ranma, le resultó extraño verla salir sin él, y así fue como se enteró que estaba con Ukyo, quien ya no acosaba más al pelinegro por estar de novia con Ryoga. Su hermana no lo podía creer, el amor que ese joven sentía por Akane era muy grande y profundo como para olvidarse tan fácil de ella.

-No puedo creerlo hermanita, me sorprende en verdad, además...estás muy guapa Akane, cómo es que Ryoga cedió tan rápido ?

-...pues, supongo que se dieron cuenta lo mucho que se gustaban.- Dijo algo sonrojada por el halago de su hermana.

-Vaya que las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui ! Y sí que estas muy atractiva hermana, tus pechos están enormes !- Gritó con sus ojos dirigidos a los senos de su ahora roja hermana mientras los picaba divertida.

-Nabiki ! Cómo te atreves !?- Se hundía en su propia vergüenza al mirar sus enormes pechos, su hermana tenía razón, sí que eran grandes. Y ahora, gracias a la escena recién provocada, toda la gente del lugar miraba sus dotes.

-Qué envidia, haz superado a Shampoo, wow ! ...Mmh, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez haya que hacerle algunos retoques al vestido.- Se frustró.

-Vestido ? De qué vestido hablas ? De mi uniforme ?

-Nnnno ! Te tenía una sorpresa hermanita, te compré esto para tu graduación- Dijo señalando una caja que sacaba de su bolso.- Pero viéndote, dudo que te quede.

-Me...me compraste un vestido ?- Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, ese gesto superaba cualquier otro, no podía creerlo.

-Sí, pero...habrá que ver si te va, en verdad tu cuerpo creció muy bien, y tu cintura está tan pequeña, esto sin dudas no te quedará.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, y entre halagos y sonrojos se dispusieron a ir a que la menor de las Tendo se probase aquel vestido que traía en la caja.

Al llegar a su casa, Nabiki dejó su bolso en su antigua habitación mientras que la peliazul la esperaba ansiosa en su cuarto, fue con ella y sacaron el vestido de la caja. A Akane se le abrieron la boca y los ojos, era un vestido muy hermoso aunque algo inocente, pero su sorpresa no fue tanto por esa prenda, sino por ver lo que su hermana había hecho por ella. Estaba realmente encantada.

-Bien Akane, desnúdate.- Akane se sobresaltó.- Vamos, soy tu hermana, despójate de ese uniforme y de tu sostén, quiero ver cómo te queda esto.- Señalando el vestido.

Akane, tímidamente se empezó a quitar su ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Con coraje se sacó su sostén y rápidamente trató de tapar sus atributos. Fue algo inútil ya que al estar tan crecidos se le escapaban por entre sus manos.

-...Wow, qué has estado comiendo, Akane ?- Dijo sorprendida y con una ligera mirada de envidia.

Akane se fue hasta su cajón y sacó una pequeña caja, se la entregó a su atónita hermana y vio que eran pastillas para prevenir embarazos.

-Akane ! Acaso ya lo has hecho ? Felicidades hermanita, que afortunado es mi cuñado al tener tremendo cuerpo para profanar !- Se reía orgullosa de su hermana.

-No ! No seas mal pensada, Nabiki, me las recetó la doctora, son para regularizar mi período, no pensé que harían algo más, hasta que leí uno de los posibles efectos, y dice que puede aumentar el busto y las caderas, es que contienen hormonas.- Se defendió roja.

-Y qué bien que te han funcionado, jajaja, tremendo cuerpo has echado, Akane.

-Mmm...no me entra, diablos !

-Es que tus tetas están enormes ! Mmm, ya sé ! Dejámelo unos días y te lo devolveré con unas mejoras.

La muchacha le dio una última mirada a su vestido, era bonito, de seda amarilla, con un escote cerrado hasta el cuello, que podía llegar a tapar el pecho, si éste fuese mucho más chico, tenía unas cortas mangas y era largo hasta las rodillas con un tajo de lado. Era entallado. Realmente podría resaltar sus curvas con algunos detalles de costurería.

Ranma había estado entrenando muy duro esa tarde y había sudado mucho, tanto que se echó una cubeta de agua fría, sin importarle que estaba sin sudadera y convirtiéndose al instante en chica. Decidido a tomarse un baño fresco, salió del Dojo para entrar a la casa, pero subiendo las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Nabiki, esto le sorprendió gratamente por lo que decidió ir a saludar a su cuñada, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y cuando se disponía a entrar, divisó la figura de la peliazul, estaba quitándose lo que parecía ser un vestido, no le dio importancia porque se quedó con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de su prometida.

Cuándo había crecido así ? Qué estaba pasando ahí ? Esa era su marimacho ? Sus ojos no paraban de inspeccionar los senos de Akane, su vientre bien trabajado y su trasero...Ranma miró sus propios pechos que ahora estaban desnudos y comparó que hasta eran más grandes que los de él. Esto no le molestó, al contrario, quería ver más ! Pero para su desgracia, para cuando subió la vista, su prometida ya tenía puesto su sostén. Éste se reincorporó bufando y se fue directo al baño.

Qué rayos había pasado ? Por qué se sentía tan agitado y con su cuerpo tan caliente ? Su sangre hervía, no podía sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Akane en bragas, con un cuerpo que derretiría el mismo infierno. Se sentó en una banqueta y miró sus piernas sudar. Miró sus pechos y pudo notar por sus pezones que estaba excitado. Se llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de sus senos y dándole suaves caricias cerró con fuerza y pudor sus ojos. Su otra mano empezó a meterse por un costado de su short amarillo y azul. Estaba llegando mas arriba de sus muslos cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba excitado como nunca, antes ya había tenido pensamientos que involucraban a Akane, pero nunca en su cuerpo de mujer, y lo peor de todo es que...se sentía bien, se sentía endemoniadamente bien tocarse así.

Por su mente empezaron a aparecer preguntas. **_"Su prometida se tocará de la forma que él lo estaba haciendo ?"_ **Su cara echaba fuego. De pronto las imágenes de nuevo...Akane desnuda, pero esta vez tocándose, sudando como lo hacía él. Llevando una de sus manos a su entrepierna, Ranma pudo sentir su pelvis muy húmeda, se levantó despojándose de su short de inmediato, volviendo a la posición anterior, quería mirarse, verse tocándose, imaginando que su mano era la mano de Akane, que su intimidad era la de su Akane. No pudo contener más la excitación e introdujo su dedo medio dentro de su centro, éste estaba muy caliente y aunque la primera sensación fue dolorosa, el placer se hizo presente muy rápidamente. Se tocaba sus senos con la mano que le quedaba, los hacía rebotar, los pellizcaba, hasta que los soltó, trataba de contener sus gemidos, llevó esa mano abajo, para juntarla con la otra, comenzó a tocarse con desesperación mientras en su mente repetía el nombre de su prometida, **_"Akane ! Akane !"_**, sus manos se movían de arriba a abajo, adentro y afuera, un sinfín de caricias, llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su boca, quería sentir su sabor, el sabor que habría de tener AKane, chupaba su dedo, cada vez con más fuerza, para luego volverlo a introducir en su parte húmeda, echó su cabeza hacia atrás por sentir una pequeña electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, era muy placentero, su masturbación se volvió cada vez más húmeda, Ranma estaba por llegar a su final, se sentía muy caliente, se acariciaba tanto, tan fuerte y tan rápido, su cabeza se volvió, le gustaba ver como se hundían sus dedos, como iban tan veloces, así mirándose, escupiéndose para lubricar aún más su zona, frotando más y más, rozó aquella abertura de un modo tan sugerente, con pequeños círculos, hasta que llegó al clímax, sus ojos parecían dar vueltas, veía borroso, tenía la respiración agitada y su vientre temblaba, todo le temblaba, susurraba el nombre de la chica a quien iban dedicadas aquellas caricias...Akane.

Desde la cocina subía un aroma extremadamente agradable. Las dos Tendo se percataron de que su hermana mayor había estado preparando la cena. Nabiki bajó muy contenta para saludar a Kasumi. Ésta recibió a la universitaria con una sonrisa que emanaba un amor fraternal que desbordaba dulzura.

-Nabiki, qué bueno que hayas venido ! Me alegra de sobremanera ! Ven, siéntate que la comida ya está lista, Akane ! Ve a llamar a Ranma !

-Está bieeeeeennn...- Dijo a regañadientes.

Akane buscaba a Ranma en donde se pensaba que estaría, el Dojo, pero solo vio su sudadera tirada y una cubeta vacía.

, ... Siempre tan desprolijo, baka ... - Gruñió -. Raaaaannnnmmmmaaaaaaaaaa!

La peliazul entró a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de los Saotome.

-Ranma ?! Estas ahí ?- Nada se escuchó.

-Ak...Akane...aquí estoy, estaba...dándome un baño.- Salía del baño mirando la sudadera que Akane sostenía en su mano.- Perdón por olvidarla en el Dojo, uhm...me la das ? La lavaré.- Replicó tímido.

-Ranma, estas bien ? Estas rojo ? Tienes fiebre ?- Tocando su frente.

-No ! No me toques !- Se largó a correr, saliendo de la casa Tendo.

A todo esto, Akane estaba sin mediar palabra. Bajó muy despacio pero perturbada y les dijo a sus hermanas, quienes ya estaban sentadas a la mesa, que volvería enseguida con Ranma. Estas dos la miraron extrañadas. No entendían por qué Ranma había salido tan repentinamente, y Akane entendía menos.

-No puedo, no puedo ser tan débil, tan solo me tocó la cara ! Cómo puedo tener tan obscenos pensamientos ?!- Derramaba lágrimas.

-Eh, Ranma !- Lo divisó luego de buscarle por unos largos minutos, estaba entre unos árboles hecho un bollo.- Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre ?!- Indagó preocupada.

Ranma solo la miró con culpa. Se paró como si le doliese todo el cuerpo, la tomó por los hombros y apoyó su cabeza entre el espacio de su pecho y su cuello. La muchacha pudo notar que su prometido estaba emocionalmente dañado, lo que no entendía era por qué ? Qué había ocurrido ? Por qué actuaba tan extraño ? Ella se limitó a devolverle el abrazo y calmando su agitada respiración con caricias a su cabello, le pidió de volver a la casa, éste aceptó con desgano.

Todo era muy raro, llegaron a la puerta y el pelinegro la detuvo.

-Akane, perdóname un favor.

-No te entiendo, qué debo de perdonarte ?- Con una sonrisa llena de pena.

-Perdóname por todas las veces que te insulté, que te humillé, todas las veces que mi orgullo me ganó, perdón por todo eso...- Triste la miraba fijo, como esperando aprobación.

-...claro- Sonrió sinceramente.- No se qué te ha ocurrido para estar actuando así pero, estamos bien, creo que la nostalgia de terminar la escuela no sólo me está afectando a mí. Tranquilo, en verdad estamos bien.

-Gr...grac...ias, gracias por soportarme. Eres en verdad una buena amiga.

- ...

Amiga ? Ranma había dicho "amiga" ? Al oír esas palabras, Akane frunció la boca esbozando una mueca de tristeza. La cual ocultó de él. Ranma no se percató del gesto de la bella chica y siguió:

-Vamos adentro ? Tus hermanas ya deben estar hartas de esperar, no me gustaría hacerles perder el apetito.- Soltó con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- Dijo seria.

Entraron, Ranma saludó a Nabiki con un gentil abrazo y se ubicaron en la mesa dispuestos a cenar.

Momentos más tarde, Nabiki se levanta excusándose para tomar un baño. Todos terminan por retirarse yendo cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Akane estaba algo abombada, nunca unas simples palabras le habían lastimado tanto, y lo que más le dolió fue que en verdad sonaron sinceras. Ranma acaso la quería como su amiga ? Akane miraba la caja vacía en la que venía aquel bonito vestido que ahora tenía Nabiki y suspiró pensando que era en vano arreglarlo, no quería usarlo. Con quién iba a ir ? Con su nuevo amigo Ranma ?! Era una locura para ella, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban mejorando...

Ranma, por otro lado, se situaba en su futón un tanto confiado, relajado por la conversación que había tenido con la hermosa peliazul. Estaba sereno, la única forma que encontró para calmar su excitación había sido el mentalizar a Akane como su "amiga", le pareció tonto a él, ya que sabía mejor que nadie que jamás podría ver a su prometida como una simple amiga, y mucho menos después de recorrer su desnudo cuerpo con sus ojos...otra vez, poco había durado la calma. Recordó nuevamente a la peliazul en paños menores y comenzó a masturbarse hasta quedar dormido, para luego seguir soñando con ella. Sabía que esa imagen lo perseguiría de por vida.

* * *

Ya se hicieron las 9 y ninguno se había levantado. Todos descansaban plácidamente, menos la joven de cabellos azules que sintió mucho calor, sentándose en su cama se despojó de su pijama. Se levantó en busca de alguna ropa casual, era sábado, tal vez iría al cine con sus amigas más tarde.

Al llegar a su armario se quedó mirando el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta del mismo. Estaba sólo en bragas, se detuvo a mirar su busto. Se tocó con ambas manos sus hermosos y blancos pechos, notó lo suaves que eran, Akane no dejó de jugar con ellos. Se colocó de perfil viendo su esbelta y firme figura, se quitó sus bragas. Se había excitado de tan solo verse ? Era entendible...su cuello era largo y estilizado, sus hombros femeninos estaban bien delineados, sus fuertes pero delicados brazos eran largos también, su piel blanca y sedosa, aquellos pechos grandes, enormes, los pezones rosas, era tan bella, su ombligo era pequeño y alargado, lo que la hacía lucir aún más delicada, sus sutiles abdominales, su pelvis, con apenas algo de vello. Por último agarró sus nalgas con ambas manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas. Eran sin dudas obras de arte. Se tiró a su cama y llevó su mano a su parte baja y comenzó a dar leves gemidos, los cuales se fueron agudizando a medida que su mano se movía con mayor agilidad. Estaba boca abajo restregando su cuerpo contra sus sábanas, pegó un grito seco de placer, esto hizo que Ranma diera un salto, haciéndolo salir de la habitación enseguida. Corrió hasta la de Akane para asegurarse de su bienestar y abrió la puerta de la joven sin preguntar. Aquella escena era más de lo que pudo pedir en el resto de sus navidades. Akane con su trasero mirando hacia arriba, tocándose y mojándose a metros suyos. La muchacha sonrió pervertida. Ranma sólo parpadeaba con la boca semiabierta. Sin notarlo, su miembro estaba más despierto que él. Un espectáculo así no se ve todos los días. El ojiazul dio unos pasos hacia la hermosa criatura que tenía en frente, miró su cara buscando su boca, la besó, la lamió, era perfecta, ella gritaba su nombre, _**"Ranma !", "Ranma !", "Ranmaaa !", "Ranma despierta !", "despierta Ranmaaa !"**_...qué ?! Acaso estaba...soñando ?! Noooooo !

-Ranma ! Estamos llegando muy tarde ya !- Gritó con enojo.

-Ya bajo...- Susurró tapando su excitación con la sábana.

Se dispusieron a irse a la escuela.

Al llegar vieron cómo los preparativos para el baile estaban casi terminados y ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse con sonrojo. Ranma ladeó su cabeza para evitar que ella lo vea tan colorado. Akane se molestó, pensó que él jamás la invitaría. Se fue a paso veloz a su clase, seguida por un desconcertado Ranma.

Terminada la jornada, la cual parecía haber pasado fugazmente, Yuka y más compañeras, pidieron a peliazul que las ayudaran con los últimos detalles de la decoración. Ésta aceptó gustosa. Ranma salió de clases pero frenó al ver a su buena amiga Ukyo correr hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola U-Chan.- Dijo alegremente.

-Ranma, cómo has estado ?- Se la notaba feliz de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo.

-Pues...bien, como siempre. Se te ve muy contenta U-Chan, ese crédito creo debérselo a mi amigo Ryoga, eh ?- Guiñó pícaro su ojo al unísono de una sonrisa traviesa.

Ukyo rió y asintió sonrojada. Fueron caminando hasta el puesto de la bella cocinera, la acompañaría y aprovecharía a comer algo. Ella le sirvió un okonomiyaki, el cual despedía un rico aroma, y se acomodó en una silla junto a su amigo.

-Ranma, las cosas con Akane, andan bien ?

Ranma se petrificó ante esa pregunta, su amiga había notado su angustia ? Cómo lo hizo ?

-Y bien ?- Apresuró la morena ojiazul.

-Qué dices Ukyo ? Andan bien, digo, nada ha cambiado, por qué preguntas ?

-Curiosidad. Me imagino que ya la has invitado al baile.- Afirmó en modo de interrogación.

-No...- Sonrió apenado.

Su amiga se levantó de la silla indignada.

-Ranma ! No renuncié a tu amor en primer lugar para que no hagas nada con Akane. Sí, ahora Ryoga ocupa mi corazón, pero cuando mi mirada iba dirigida a ti, la bloqueé principalmente porque sabía que tu y Akane se correspondían !

Ranma, atónito ante las palabras de su mejor, o única amiga, se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía razón, y él lo sabía. Algo debía hacer. Le prometió que se le declararía llegada la noche de graduación. Ukyo sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

A dos días para la gran noche, Nabiki y su pequeña hermana decidieron probar aquel vestido nuevamente. Sí que la mediana de los Tendo lo había modificado ! Akane lo miró y notó que lucía un tanto atrevido.

-Y bien...te gusta ?

-Pues...sí, sí Nabiki, gracias, me encanta.- Mintió, aunque no del todo, ya que al ponerse aquella prenda se sonrió. Vio que el vestido hacía notar sus curvas y esto le agradó. Estaba contenta pero algo asustada. No quería parecerse a Shampoo, ella sí que era una muchacha atrevida y escandalosa, no tenía pudor alguno en mostrar su cuerpo. Akane la envidió por ello, ésta nunca hubiera vestido algo así.

Volvió a guardar el vestido, pero esta vez lo colgó para que no se arrugue.

Ranma terminaba de bañarse cuando se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida. Llamó pero nadie contestaba. Estaba dispuesto a invitarla a que fuera al baile con él. Abrió levemente la puerta y la vio a Akane tumbada es su cama, daba leves ronquidos, lo que enterneció e hizo reír al pelinegro. Iba a retirarse cuando pudo notar el vestido de seda amarilla colgado en el armario. La puerta estaba abierta y le permitía la vista. Ranma se sorprendió, él no la había invitado y ella ya tenía un vestido ? Supuso que era para aquel baile, y sacó sus propias conclusiones de que alguien se había apresurado a invitarla, lo que lo entristeció. Se culpó por ser tan lento y se fue frunciendo el ceño.

Akane despertaba de su plácido sueño, pues al no tener ya que estudiar ni hacer deberes, podía dormir o hacer lo que quisiera. Esbozó una sonrisa al toparse con ese bonito y seductor vestido, pero cambió enseguida al darse cuenta que Ranma aún no la había invitado. Estaba enojada y frustrada. Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negaba a mostrarse triste, era demasiado orgullosa. Se fue hasta su armario y sacó una caja metálica que se notaba intacta. La abrió y sacó de allí un set de maquillaje. Era bastante grande, y ella jamás lo había usado. Recordó que entre Kasumi y Nabiki se lo habían obsequiado por su cumpleaños numero 17, había pasado un año de ello. Sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio. Sacó un espejo mediano que guardaba, y se maquilló. Era inexperta en el campo del maquillaje, por lo que se lo quitó de inmediato, no le gustó como lucía, lo había hecho mal. Decidió no angustiarse y llamó a su hermana mayor para que la maquille. Ésta subió y al escuchar la petición de su pequeña hermanita accedió emocionada a ayudarle.

-Listo, mírate, Akane, te gusta ?- Preguntó después de terminar con su tarea.

-Sí que me gusta, muchas gracias Kasumi, me has ayudado mucho !- Le regaló una sincera y tierna sonrisa.

-No hay de qué guapa. Iré abajo a servir el desayuno, no tardes en bajar que estará listo enseguida !

Akane asintió. Bajó enseguida y pudo notar a su prometido ya sentado, lo que le resultó muy raro. Se lo notaba serio y estaba muy callado.

-Buenos días.

Ranma no la miró e hizo un ademán con su mano dejando notar desinterés en su saludo. Akane se molestó muchísimo pero se calló. Eso ya era una competencia de orgullo.

Habiendo acabado su desayuno, los dos jóvenes se levantaron dando las gracias, salieron juntos y callados. Ranma estaba triste, pero no quería hacerle ver eso a la bonita chica que caminaba junto a él.

Al darle una fugaz mirada, éste notó los rosados pómulos de su prometida acompañados por un labial rosado y unos ojos delineados con tonos oscuros, se veía hermosa, en todo el desayuno no la había mirado ni una vez. Se maldijo en su mente y se preguntó el por qué de ese labial.

-Te ves muy bonita, Akane.

-Akane paró su marcha, se congeló y miró el infinito.

-Estas bien ?

- ...

-Oye, qué te ocurre ? Qué ? Acaso te incomodan mis cumplidos ahora ? Es que te has arreglado para alguien en particular ?- Replicó sonando cínico y bufón.

Akane se enfureció, no permitiría esa ofensa y lo miró fijo.

-Siii, me he arreglado para alguien más.- Sentenció con confianza.

Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces...ella estaba saliendo con otro ?! Alguien la había invitado y ella había aceptado ?

-Y Ranma...no me vuelvas a hablar ! Nunca más, oíste !?- Mientras gritaba eso corría hacia las puertas del salón.

Ranma quedó atónito, callado y perturbado. La había perdido.

* * *

La noche del baile había llegado y Nabiki estaba a los apurones maquillándose. Su novio, o el más actual mejor dicho, pasaría a buscarlas a ella y a su hermana para ir al baile. Akane le contó a Nabiki su discusión con Ranma y ésta se entristeció por ver así a su hermanita. No le gustaba, sabía que ambos se querían, pero eran unos tontos, y sabía que Ranma quería invitarla al baile, pero esta vez decidió no interferir. Ya eran grandes, debían saber cómo manejar sus asuntos, además, tenía esperanza de que al verla tan hermosa, su cuñado la invitaría al baile, por más tarde que fuese.

Eran ya las 19:30 y Akane no bajaba. A las 8 sería la entrega de diplomas y a las 10 comenzaría el baile.

Ranma salió de su habitación vistiendo un smokin negro con una camisa blanca, sin corbata. Se veía considerablemente mayor, ese traje lo hacía ver más guapo inclusive, y Nabiki, al verlo bajar por las escaleras, pensó que se había decidido a invitar a su hermana.

-Vaya cuñadito, qué bien te ves ! Es una lástima que vayas solo, qué desperdicio !

-Y quién dijo que iría solo ?- Miró superado a su cuñada.

Ésta sonrió pensando lo mejor y al momento en que estaba por hablar, sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro, debe ser mi cita.- Sentenció el pelinegro.

Nabiki no podía creer el descaro de su cuñado, estaba siendo realmente un pesado. Creyó que simplemente bromeaba y supuso que quien tocaba a la puerta era su novio que había llegado. Hasta que escuchó esa voz...

-Nihao!

Shampoo ? Qué rayos hacía ella ahí ? Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a Akane ? Ranma había preferido invitar a esa molesta chinita en lugar de su hermana ?

-Nihao Nabiki !- Sonrió entre contenta y sarcástica, esperaba ver a Akane para restregarle en la cara su cita.

-Qué bajo has caído, Ranma...- Dijo y les dio la espalda a ambos dirigiéndose arriba.- Akane, puedo entrar ?- Se mantuvo apoyada en la puerta para escuchar la aprobación de su hermana.

-Pasa, Nabiki, yo ya termino igual.

Al entrar vio que tan solo le faltaba ponerse sus zapatos y estaría lista. Se veía como una estrella de cine. En verdad estaba hermosa, su hermana se quedó con la boca semiabierta, en verdad despertaría deseos de lujuria con ese vestido.

-Akane ! Te ves...estas preciosa hermana !- Sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias Nabiki, creo que a Ranma le llamaré la atención.- Rió.

Nabiki frunció su gesto.- Hay algo que debes saber Akane...

-Qué pasa ?

-Es Shampoo, Ranma la ha invitado al baile...están abajo.- Dijo a su pesar.

Akane quitó esa sonrisa que momentos antes tenía en su rostro y no dijo nada. Miró a su hermana y ésta pudo ver en los ojos de la hermosa peliazul el dolor.

-Akane, más que nunca debes mostrarte altiva !- Dijo muy confiada la morena de pelo corto. Akane, con una tristeza y odio profundos asintió.

Bajó primero Nabiki y se acomodó para ver bajar a su hermana. Shampoo y Ranma observaron a Nabiki, y cuando estaban a punto de partir, la peliazul de ojos marrones comenzó a bajar la escalera. Era una visión. Se veía tan seductora, su cabello estaba recogido con unos broches de oro que Kasumi guardaba de su madre, no tenía joyería ni en su cuello ni en sus muñecas, sólo aquellos pequeños destellos dorados. Su cara estaba maquillada con unos tonos tierra muy sexies y su boca llevaba a penas un leve brillo, el cual resaltaba sus delicados pero bellos labios en forma de corazón. El vestido había quedado muy provocador, Nabiki hizo su escote en V y achicó la cintura, la espalda estaba desnuda completamente y el largo de su vestido tenía 3 dedos menos y conservaba el tajo del costado. Se veía radiante y muy provocativa.

Ranma creía no estar viendo a su marimacho, pues lucía más mujer que cualquiera que haya antes visto, inclusive Shampoo parecía una chica normal al lado de Akane.

La china vio la mirada de su amado airen y lo tomó del brazo empujándolo para hacerlo aterrizar de su nube. Éste la miró y luego a su cuñada, la cual tenía cara de victoria en su rostro. Se quería morir, definitivamente Akane nunca lo perdonaría por llevar a la chica de cabellos púrpuras, él lo sabía. Pero antes de que alguien diga algo, recordó que Akane le había dicho que ella se había arreglado para otro, y su enojo volvió junto con sus ojos hacia ella.

-Qué bien te ves, Akane. Seguro tu pareja se divertirá mucho contigo.- Dijo esto como burlándose de su provocativo look y, tomando a su acompañante de su brazo, salió dando un portazo seco.

Akane estaba por llorar, cuando su hermana sonrió y le recordó lo hermosa que estaba.

-No derrama lágrimas ese patan, Akane.

-Él cree que me puse esto para provocar a alguien más...- Sollozó muy angustiada.

-Pues, si eso es lo que cree, así será.

Akane no entendía, ella no tenía pareja ya que nadie la había invitado, estaba sola. Faltando tan solo 10 minutos para la entrega de diplomas, Nabiki tomó el telefono y se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

-Ryo ? Nabiki habla, qué bien que aún no hayas salido, necesito un pequeño favor.

Akane no escuchaba ya que estaba absorta en sus tristes pensamientos.

-Lista hermana ? Enseguida vendrá Ryo a buscarnos.

Akane asintió. Esperaron 40 minutos y sonó el timbre. A Akane ya no le importaba estar llegando tarde. Estaba muy frustrada.

-Ryo! Tardaron menos de lo que pensé que se iban a tardar.

**_"Tardaron"_** ? Es que había alguien más ?

-Akane, te presento a Hiroshi, el hermano mayor de Ryo, será tu cita.- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Ho...hola.- Dijo embobada.

La belleza de aquel joven que acompañaba a Ryo era descomunal. Ranma era apuesto, pero este muchacho lucía como un verdadero Dios de la belleza. Era más grande que Akane, tenía 26 años recién cumplidos, sus ojos verdes se perdían entre los mechones rebeldes de su larga y rubia cabellera, ésta estaba atada en forma de trenza echada a un lado, su melena llegaba hasta el comienzo de su trasero. En su rostro había una sonrisa encantadora, sus labios eran finos pero bien marcados, los rodeaba una ligera barba rubia de no más d días. Su nariz era perfecta, fina y masculina, al igual que sus pómulos y de su bien definida quijada. Era una hermosura. Akane olvidó a Ranma por un momento.

-Mucho gusto, debo decir que si mi hermano o Nabiki me hubiesen dicho que me emparejarían con una modelo, no hubiese venido en estas fachas.- Dijo sonando humilde pero con algo de galantería.

Akane quedó embobada. Hiroshi estaba muy bien vestido, aunque un tanto casual.

Ya en el auto, sentados: Ryo al volante, Nabiki al lado de éste, Hiroshi detrás a la derecha y Akane a su izquierda, ésta pudo inspeccionar más de cerca la belleza descomunal del blondo. Ya su perfume de por sí era embriagador, sin mencionar sus ojos, que estaban delineados por una perfecta hilera de curvas pestañas castañas. Akane no paraba de mirar a su cita. Ya había visto a Ryo, era muy bien parecido, tenía ojos color miel y su nariz era idéntica a la de su hermano, su cabello era castaño y sus labios eran muy delicados. Aunque cuando lo conoció creyó que era muy guapo, no se comparaba con Hiroshi, era una hermosura similar a la de una especie de Dios, algo que no se ve no todos los días, casi nunca. Akane estaba en el paraíso, Ranma habría pasado a un segundo plano para cualquiera. El joven de ojos verdes también la miraba, era toda una belleza la peliazul, y muy poco peculiar. Se sonrojaron ambos al ver como se miraban mutuamente. Eran hermosos por separados, pero juntos eran la envidia de cualquiera.

* * *

A Ranma se lo notaba inquieto, miraba la puerta de entrada cada diez segundos, no vio entrar a Akane aún y eso lo mortificaba. Shampoo notó la mirada de su enamorado y refunfuñó, sabía que la estaba utilizando para darle celos y esto sólo logró que ella se le pegue como chicle.

El apellido Saotome se escuchó por los parlantes, era su turno de recoger el diploma. No estaba nada emocionado, pues le hubiese gustado compartir aquello con Akane. De mala gana subió, notando que luego de la S iría la T, llamarían a Akane y ésta no había llegado ?! Recibió su diploma y su medalla, y rápidamente volvió a su lugar.

-Tendo Akane,- Dijo ahora el rector, pero nadie subió.-Tendo ? Se encuentra la alumna Akane Tendo ?.- Preguntó.

Una muchacha que caminaba a paso veloz se empezó a divisar entre la multitud. Allí estaba. Era ella, todos la miraron, se quedaron embobados tanto los muchachos como las chicas, en verdad era algo de no creer, no sólo por lo hermosa que estaba, sino por su vestimenta, nadie había visto a la linda peliazul vestida de esa manera tan provocativa. Se escucharon suspiros y se vieron hemorragias nasales. Akane era el sueño de todo Furinkan. Ranma estaba estático. Su prometida nunca lo había dejado tan embelesado.

Luego de bajar con su medalla y su diploma, volvió a perderse entre todos los estudiantes. Ranma ya no lograba verla y esto lo frustró. Shampoo estaba que le hervía la sangre, no soportaba esa situación, ella debía ser la que provocaba, la más atractiva, sólo ella y nadie más. Se abrió dos pequeños broches que tenía su vestido chino, el cual era rojo sangre, y dejó ver más de la mitad de sus pechos al descubierto. Ranma miró de reojo esa provocación por parte de la muchacha de cabellos púrpuras y tragó saliva. Ese escote no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pudo ver que no llevaba sostén y esto lo excitó. Ella sonrió al ver la cara acalorada de su Ranma y con sus manos corrió uno de los tajos que tenía el vestido, dejándole ver que no llevaba bragas. Con esto a Ranma le sangró la nariz. Era mucha excitación junta, Akane en esas ropas y Shampoo sin ropa interior...demasiada tensión sexual. Como si eso fuera poco, la joven se acercó al oído del pelinegro susurrando **_"esta noche seré tuya"_**. Ranma enmudeció mientras abría sus ojos mirando al vacío.

* * *

Hiroshi acercó su mano a la cintura de la bella peliazul para conducirla hasta la salida de la escuela, ésta se sobresaltó, pero no quitó la mano del rubio, se limitó a sonreír tímidamente. Nabiki y Ryo habían salido minutos antes de la entrega de diplomas y los esperaban en el auto. De allí irían a un salón que estaba situado a unas 10 cuadras de la Furinkan, en donde iba a realizarse el baile de despedida.

El chico de ojos verdes abrió la puerta para que Akane suba y ella agradeció con una leve sonrisa llena de sensualidad, él le devolvió la misma mueca mientras mordía su labio inferior. Llegaron en menos de 3 minutos y bajaron lentamente. Aparcaron detrás del salón y se dispusieron a caminar, Nabiki del brazo de Ryo y Akane del brazo de el hermoso Dios de la belleza. Era ciertamente una pareja que robaba suspiros.

Al acercarse a la entrada, la mediana de los Tendo se apresuró a entrar de la mano del joven de ojos miel, quedando Hiroshi y Akane detrás. El rubio la sujetó de los hombros y la separó de la entrada cortándole la respiración. Akane no entendía qué estaba pasando. Éste noto su sorpresa e interrumpió sus pensamientos hablando.

-Me...gustas, Akane...- Sus cachetes estaban más rojos que un tomate. Y los de ella ni hablar.

- ...Hiroshi.

-Mi hermano y Nabiki me han hablado de ti antes, pero nunca imaginé que me iba a encontrar con alguien como tú. No sólo eres bellísima, sino que también me siento tan cómodo a tu lado. Akane, sé que hoy estoy aquí porque el tonto de tu prometido se sobrepasó invitando a otra, Nabiki me lo dijo en cuanto subiste al escenario por tu diploma...- Su vergüenza era tal que no podía mirar otra cosa que no sea el piso. Esto Akane lo notó y le gustó, él estaba nervioso y se lo veía encantador.- ...pero no quiero ser el reemplazo de una noche, no me gustaría que sólo logres darle celos a ese tipo y nunca más saber de ti.

-Hiroshi, qué estas queriendo decir ?- Dijo entre suspiros. _**"Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto"**_, pensó.

-Que...me gustaría conocerte, invitarte a comer algún día, si te parece bien, claro.- Dijo regalándole la mirada más tierna nunca antes vista.

Akane no dudó ni un segundo en contestarle que sí y él le dedicó una sonrisa que desbordaba sensualidad.

Entraron caminando uno al lado del otro, algo sonrojados e intimidados por la charla reciente. Las miradas al cruzar la puerta, no sabían si dirigirse a ese hermoso joven que nunca habían visto o a aquella nueva Akane que nunca habían descubierto hasta ahora. Estaban radiantes, todos los miraron y hablaron entre ellos, **_"quién es ese apuesto joven ?"_** Se escuchaba decir a las muchachas, estaban todas encantadas con tanta belleza. Mientras que los chicos morían de amor por esa seductora Akane.

Estaba viviendo su cuento de hadas, hasta que llegó Nabiki con dos vasos de ponche, uno para cada uno. Ryo y ella bailaban y reían, estaban en su mundo, descansando de los pesados exámenes universitarios. El joven de la larga trenza le preguntó a la peliazul si le concedía la próxima pieza. Ella rió ya que su tonada era exageradamente galante, fue adrede, él buscaba hacerla reír, le gustaba su risa, y a ella le encantaba que ese joven tan encantador busque hacerla reír. No entendía cómo su hermana nunca le había presentado a Hiroshi, y ahí recordó el motivo, Ranma, ella estaba prometida con Ranma, que por cierto se dio cuenta que no había pensado en él en casi tres horas, no lo había visto tampoco. Buscó al ojiazul con la mirada pero no logró encontrarlo. No la preocupó. En cuanto volvió sus ojos a esos ojos verdes, Yuka y Sayumi la samarrearon muy excitadas.

-Waaaaahh ! Akane ! Te ves preciosa ! Y por lo visto no has perdido el tiempo !- Dijo entre risas cómplices con Sayumi mientras miraba de reojo a su cita.

-Shh ! No griten !- Hiroshi estaba a dos metros de ellas, pero por el sonido de la música no llegaba a oír nada de lo que decían.

-Akane, por lo visto no te ha molestado la entrada de Ranma con Shampoo, qué descaro en traer a esa mujer, es tan atrevida !

-En realidad aún no he visto a Ranma...- Soltó apenada al recordar la imagen de él abrazando a esa amazona.

-No arruines tu noche Akane, y disfruta de tu pareja, sino lo harán las demás, jajaja !- Dicho eso se retiraron para dejar a su amiga con ese joven de ojos verdes.

* * *

-Shampoo, cálmate !- Gritó Ranma sacudiendo a la chinita que lo abrazaba sin pudor alguno.

Ranma buscaba a Akane para ver cuál era su cita, había escuchado a Daisuke decir que el tipo que la acompañaba estaba causando estragos con todas las alumnas, Ranma se rió pero no quería quedarse con las dudas. Después de más de 15 minutos mirando a su alrededor, divisó esa corta melena azul y sin que su pareja se percatara del porqué, la llevó hasta esa dirección. Lo que vio lo desanimó como nunca. Akane, su marimacho, más hermosa que nunca, bailando con un muchacho que estaba dejando a todas embobadas.

Ranma se arrepintió de haberla buscado, era cierto lo que pensaba en un principio, Akane ya tenía una cita de hacía días y era con ese tipo que, no sólo lo superaba en atractivo, sino que en personalidad, ya que Akane sólo le regalaba las más encantadoras sonrisas, se notaba que nunca la había pasado mejor. Era su fin. Shampoo miró esa escena y Ranma se dio cuenta de ello.

Con quién está Akane, Ranma ?- Preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Shampoo también había caído en su encanto ? Qué diablos pasaba aquí ? Primero su marimacho y ahora Shampoo ? No lo soportaba. Su ego estaba por el piso y su "reserva" estaba distrayendo su mirada de la del pelinegro para dirigirla a la de ese rubio que ya odiaba. Ranma estaba furioso.

Akane, en un giro de baile vio a Ranma mirando a ambos bailar y quedó petrificada, se había vuelto a olvidar de él, vaya que ese joven la había hechizado. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Hiroshi hizo un ademán en el rostro de su cita haciéndola caer de vuelta a la realidad. Akane se apenó y él comprendió de quién se trataba aquel muchacho que los miraba con odio. Hiroshi la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en la comisura de los labios. Ella quería quitarse de su agarre, pero le gustaba demasiado como para hacerlo, así que sin más le devolvió el beso pero con más ganas, sus labios chocaron con los del rubio y se perdieron en un largo apretón con los ojos cerrados.

Ranma creía estar en una pesadilla. Akane estaba besando a otro hombre delante de él. Por qué ? Todo lo que Ranma la quería era en vano, ella estaba perdida en otros labios. Shampoo tomó la mano del ojiazul y lo miró excitada, era su oportunidad ! Ranma contestó su mirada con asco y furia, y la besó de manera violenta. Tomó a la chica de cabellos púrpuras de la nuca atrayéndola más hacia su rostro, y sin poder respirar se besaban cada vez más fuerte, la lengua de Ranma se introdujo en la húmeda boca de la amazona, haciendo que ésta se aferre más a él. Ese beso continuó hasta que Ranma pudo ver como su prometida lo observaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio.

Ni Ranma ni Akane sabían qué hacían. El orgullo de ambos era algo de no creer. Ranma cortó ese choque de bocas entre él y su pareja y la llevó a rastras hasta lo que parecía ser una salida de emergencias del lugar. Se perdieron luego de haber cruzado esa puerta y las dudas comenzaron a comerse a la peliazul. Hiroshi se excusó con Akane, pues debía ir al baño y ella movió su cabeza asintiendo.

Era el momento para seguirlos a esos dos...


	2. El baile, el error

**Amores Correspondidos:**

**El baile, el error.**

Akane salió por esa misma puerta por donde habían salido su prometido y esa amazona, vio que se trataba de un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Caminó rápido, no los veía, tan velozmente escaparon ? A dónde habrían de ir ?

-Ranma seguro de esto?

-No es acaso lo que tú tanto querías ?- Preguntó eufórico y cegado por la furia.

-Sí pero...tú sólo estas aquí para darle celos a Akane, es a ella a quien tu quieres !- Se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

Ranma la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso mojado, haciendo que la joven amazona se estremeciera, su rostro cambió.

-Ranma querer a Shampoo ?- Dijo ésta mientras se abría dos broches mas de su insinuante vestido.

-Claro Shampoo, mira como me tienes, claro que quiero tenerte.- La sujetó de un brazo y lo llevó hasta su entrepierna mostrándole lo excitado que estaba.- Ves ? Tú me pones así, ahora...haz algo al respecto !.- Su tono no era sólo de enojo, odio y de venganza, estaba realmente excitado. La escena de la que había sido testigo momentos antes, lo había mareado, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccione excitándose de manera violenta. Mientras Ranma quería golpear y violar a Akane en su mente, se desquitaba con Shampoo, quien estaba en las nubes.

Se abrió uno de los tajos de su vestido haciendo que su pierna derecha salga por éste y se pose en la cadera de Ranma de forma entrelazada, comenzó a frotar su intimidad libre de ropa interior sobre la entrepierna aún cubierta del ojiazul. Él se quitó su pantalón dejándolo caer y luego dejó caer sus bóxers quedando completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Sus intimidades se rozaban sin ninguna tela de por medio.

Los senos de Shampoo rebotaban de su escote, le quedaban tan sólo 4 broches sin abrir, lo que la mantenía con su vestido aún puesto. Ranma al ver saltar los pechos de la china en frente de su rostro, no pudo evitar excitarse más, permitiendo que su miembro crezca de manera notable, Shampoo acercó la cara de su airen a sus pechos y éste metió uno de ellos en su boca de forma bruta, con la mano que no sujetaba a Shampoo agarraba el otro pecho, lo estrujaba fuerte, violentamente. La chinita largaba leves gemidos, su mano bajó hasta su intimidad, la acariciaba rozando la de Ranma, posó dos de sus dedos en su boca mojándolos y luego los volvió a llevar a sus zonas bajas. Ranma gritó de placer. Se sentía realmente bien. Sentía la saliva de la atrevida chinita en su miembro y esto le provocaba pequeños espasmos. No aguantaba más, el roce de la intimidad húmeda de Shampoo le pedía más, así que la embistió penetrándola de manera que ella gritó. Se movía muy rápido, muy fuerte y muy inexperto, tanto, que hasta él mismo sentía dolor. La china gemía muy ruidosamente y aunque sentía una gran molestia, al rato comenzó a tener una sensación agradable. Ranma se sentía raro, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente delicioso, lo que no soportaba era que esa no sea la persona con la que él quería hacerlo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los senos de Shampoo, le ahogaba pero era una sensación maravillosa, cada vez el movimiento de caderas era más veloz, la cara de esa amazona se transformó en una de placer, mirarla lo excitaba de sobremanera, y sujetando con ahora ambas manos el trasero mojado de Shampoo, Ranma se adentró en ella hasta sentir que ya no aguantaría más. La tomó por su cabellera y la quitó de su miembro, haciendo que ésta cayera de rodillas al suelo, y con esa expresión que a Ranma tanto excitaba, lo estaba por hacer llegar a su final. Ranma se masturbó en la cara de Shampoo de forma violenta, estaba desquiciado, estaba llegando, la joven introdujo el miembro de su airen a su boca esperando que éste acabara su trabajo.

-Abre bien tu boca !- Ordenó sujetándole el cabello con violencia.- Ahí va... Ahh ! Ak...Akaneeeee !- Acabó con un grito de placer...

Akane, al no encontrarlos, decidió volver, ya se había demorado unos diez minutos abriendo puertas para no encontrar a nadie adentro. Esos dos habían desaparecido.

-Te odio Ranma Saotome !- Gritó huyendo mientras se abría una puerta que parecía ser un cuarto de limpieza. Sus pechos estaban descubiertos y su cabello alborotado, su cara tenía una sustancia pegajosa y su maquillaje estaba todo corrido.

Akane abrió sus ojos, y cuando estaba por socorrer a Shampoo, vio salir a su prometido por la misma puerta, abrochándose el cinturón. Su trenza estaba desecha y su camisa entreabierta estaba cubierta del maquillaje de Shampoo.

-Akane ... es ... no ... no ...

Akane estaba perpleja. La que crería estar en una pesadilla, ahora era ella. Ranma habría abusado de Shampoo ?

-Akane, no es lo que tu crees !- Su mirada era de horror, recién había sido capaz de reaccionar, se había dado cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho...- ...Akane...- Dijo mientras la miraba irse. Ranma se tendió en sus rodillas y sintió como el mundo se le venía a sus pies. Comenzó a sentir una humedad en sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos. Eran lagrimas que no paraban de caer de sus ojos. Había arruinado todo.

Nabiki vio a su hermana salir de la puerta de emergencias y se preocupó al ver su rostro.

-Akane, estás bien ? - Pero Akane no respondía.

-Akane...quieres contarme qué ocurrió ? Podemos ir afuera.- Hiroshi sospechaba que algo había visto, algo que lo involucraba a Ranma. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Akane asintió mirando al vacío. El muchacho la llevó amablemente afuera con esperanzas de que hable. Ryo miró a Nabiki y la trató de calmar diciéndole que con su hermano estaría bien. Pero ésta no podía hacerlo, no hasta saber qué había ocurrido. Ranma cruzó esa puerta muy lentamente, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, susurraba el nombre de Nabiki. La buscó con la mirada hasta toparse con la misma. Nabiki frunció su ceño y se abalanzó hacia su cuñado. Éste comenzó a llorar, ya no le importaba nada, ni que lo vieran alborotado, o llorando, ya había perdido lo más importante. Había perdido a Akane.

Hiroshi acompañó a su cita hasta una banca que estaba un tanto alejada del salón. Se sentaron y Akane se disculpó y le pidió si la podía llevar hasta su casa. Hiroshi no lo dudó. Fueron hasta el auto y se dirigieron al hogar de la peliazul. El viaje fue muy silencioso. Él no insistió, sabía que Akane estaba incómoda y que si hablaría con alguien, no sería con él, no ahora. La escoltó hasta su puerta y se despidieron.

-Ah, Akane, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, todo tiene solución, no dejes que un mal momento quite una sonrisa de tu rostro.- Sonrió levemente y besó la mejilla de la joven.

-Eso espero, Hiroshi...

-Cuando sientas ganas de verme o hablarme, no dudes en llamarme y pasaré por ti. Todo estará bien.- La abrazó y retomó su marcha hacia el baile para buscar a su hermano y a Nabiki, ya no tenía sentido seguir allí. Akane necesitaba estar sola.

La menor de las Tendo subió lentamente las escaleras, seguía con la mirada perdida, repitiendo esa escena en su mente una y otra vez. Llegó a su cuarto, se quitó el vestido, se puso su pijama, y se tumbó en la cama. Ni una sola lágrima se asomó en su rostro. Eso era raro. Se durmió enseguida.

Ranma le contó todo lo ocurrido a su cuñada. Ella no podía creerlo, estaba tan furiosa, tenía ganas de matarlo. Se limitó a abofetearlo. Ranma no se quejó, pues se merecía más que eso. Estaban en la parte trasera del salón, Ryo entendió que Nabiki y Ranma debían hablar a solas y los dejó.

-En qué diablos estabas pensando Ranma !?- Gritó con sus ojos envueltos en llamas.

-No estaba pensando !- Se defendió.

-Sabes lo que esto significa, no es así ?

Ranma se largó a llorar nuevamente cubriendo su rostro. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Su compromiso con Akane estaba totalmente terminado. Y lo peor, sabía que ella jamás lo perdonaría. Ranma sentía como su corazón se partía en dos. Algo murió en Ranma esa noche, y el culpable de matar eso, había sido él.

-Ranma, escúchame bien.- Sentenció más seria que nunca.- Si amas a Akane, vete. Deja que el tiempo pase, Akane no te perdonará esto, no ahora, ve y discúlpate con quien tú ya sabes y asegúrate que mi hermana no se tope contigo.

-Sí, Nabiki. Eso haré. Sólo quiero que sepas, que aunque lo que hice fue una estupidez, no estaba en mis cabales. Jamás quise que esto pasara, y si la felicidad de Akane depende de mi desaparición, eso haré. Dile que lo siento, que en verdad lo siento.

-Esta noche te vendrás conmigo al Dojo, recogerás todas tus cosas y luego te marcharás con tu madre.

Ranma asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos, pues sabía que no podría despedirse de su...de Akane...

Nabiki y su...ex cuñado se asomaron a la entrada del salón en donde vieron a Ryo y al joven de la trenza. A Ranma le invadieron los celos y la rabia, pero sabía que por respeto a Nabiki y Akane, debía tragarse sus broncas, hoy más que nunca, luego de lo que había hecho.

-Éste es Ranma, irá con nosotros en el auto, si ?

Los hermanos asintieron de muy mala gana, ya que sabían que el causante del estado de Akane era él. Ranma sentía que miles de rifles lo apuntaban. Hiroshi conducía, Ryo iba sentado en el lugar del acompañante y Nabiki junto a un muy asustado Ranma. La morena no lo quitaba la mirada amenazante de encima, e Hiroshi le echaba fuego desde el espejo retrovisor. Ranma quería ahorcarlo, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar la boca y permanecer quieto, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Habiendo llegado al Dojo, Ranma y Nabiki bajaron, ella se despidió de aquellos apuestos hermanos, haciéndoles seña de que no bajen del auto. Ellos entendieron e Hiroshi apretó el acelerador alejándose rápidamente con una mirada llena de rencor hacia aquel tonto de Ranma.

-Ranma, hoy duermes aquí, maña...-No pudo terminar la frase y se vio interrumpida por Akane parada enfrente de ellos. Akane Abofeteó a Ranma de tal modo que lo dejó estampado en un rincón de la entrada. Ranma se sacudió y para cuando pudo levantar su rostro, tenía el de Akane en el suyo, ahora su puño estaba enterrado en la nariz del pelinegro. Nabiki se retiró, supuso que debía dejarlos solos, Ranma se merecía aquellos golpes.

Akane miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones a Ranma, estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que querían salir. Ella estaba seria aunque sus labios temblaban. Ranma la miró con miedo, pero no miedo a esos golpes, miedo a ese silencio.

-Sólo te haré una pregunta y luego podrás marcharte.- Ranma se quedó inmóvil, escuchaba atentamente, no sabía qué le iba a preguntar y tenía miedo de ello.- Ranma, tú...-su voz se quebró.- ...tú...abusaste de Shampoo ?

-No, Akane.- No le sorprendió esa pregunta.- Si quieres, puedo decirte todo lo que ocurrió.- Dijo apenado y temeroso, parecía un perro siendo regañado por haber orinado una alfombra.

-No quiero saberlo, tu vida sexual no es de mi incumbencia ya.

_**"Tu vida sexual no es de mi incumbencia ya". "Ya"**_? Acaso antes lo era ? Ranma definitivamente confirmó su gran metida de pata.

-Akane...no hay palabras para pedirte perdón, pero...- Fue interrumpido ferozmente.

Ya-suficiente, Ranma. En Hagamos Tragedias de éste, ¿no? Si tú me dices en forzaste el champú, que piensas. Pero no digo nada malo en la del quiero saber nada más de ti, Ranma. PUEDES palo varilla mañana, pero la primera parte de la directa hacia los sacerdotes Tus, en vista del quiero tu cara nunca más!

* * *

El sol daba leves golpes en los párpados de esos bellos pero tristes ojos, abriéndolos suavemente. Llevó sus manos a los mismos y las frotó. Se sentó en su cama rezando por que todo haya sido una pesadilla, y notó eso que tanto temía. Él ya no estaba.

Kasumi lamentaba no haber podido estar para aquella ceremonia, pues el Dr. Tofú se encontraba enfermo y ella se había ofrecido a cuidarlo. Nabiki le contó todo a su hermana y ésta cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de enojo y dolor. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta, sus comportamientos tan infantiles arruinaron algo que pudo ser tan especial.

Akane bajaba las escaleras como si sus pies pesaran.

-Buenos días.- Saludó con un tono lúgubre.

-Buenos días, pequeña Akane.

-Cómo te encuentras, hermanita ?

Akane suspiró mientras levantaba sus cejas en seña de confusión. No estaba bien. Ahora eran ellas tres, no quedaba más nadie. Faltaba alguien...

-Akane, Yuka llamó, dije que le devolverías la llamada.

-Claro.- Entonó deprimida.

Nabiki odió ver tan triste a su hermana.

-Bien, llamaré a Yuka.- Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó su número.- Yuka ? Qué tal ?... Bien, algo cansada... Claro, pero podemos hacerlo mañana mejor ?... Bien, nos vemos, adiós.- Terminada la conversación se fue a su habitación a cambiarse la pijama por algo más de vestir. Encontró una pollera azul marino y un top con finos breteles de color beige, eligió unos zapatos marrones oscuros con taco beige, se los calzó y se fue a dar un paseo. No sabía a dónde ir, pero supuso que en algún lugar terminaría.

Ranma había salido temprano, dio vueltas hasta que abrió el U-Chans y entró con su cara más triste.

-Ranma ! Qué te ha ocurrido ? Qué con esa cara ? Y por qué cargas esa mochila contigo ?

-...tengo algo para contarte, U-Chan...- Suspiró y le contó todo con lujo de detalles a su querida amiga. Ella no lo podía creer. Es que era tonto o qué ?

-Ranma, hablas en serio ? Es para matarte, sabes ?

-Sí, lo se...pero entiéndeme, entré en un estado de shock, la vi besar a ese...idiota y enloquecí ! Mi mente estaba en otro lado, no sabía lo que hacía !- Sonaba realmente arrepentido.

-Cuándo piensas hablar con Shampoo ? Crees que te perdonará ?

-Hoy mismo, no me perdonará, pero necesito disculparme con ella.- Suspiró con dificultad y entrecortado.

-Siento tanto que esto haya terminado así, Ranma...

-Yo igual.- Le regaló una vacía y llena de pena sonrisa a su amiga.

Ukyo estaba odiando esa situación, y aunque adoraba a su Ran-Chan, lo estaba golpeando reiteradas veces en su mente.

Ryoga entraba al local de su ahora novia seguido por Akane.

-Hola Ryoga-Kun ! Akane...ho...hola.- Su voz se debilitó al ritmo de que sus palpitaciones crecían, Ranma ya no estaba allí, pero segundos atrás lo tenía en frente suyo. Temía que la peliazul se haya encontrado con éste.

-Hola Ukyo.- Saludo con una ligera sonrisa, y al ver a su amigo saludar a la morena con un tierno beso en los labios, suspiró con alegría.- Se los ve muy contentos, me alegro por ustedes.- Realmente estaba feliz por ambos, pero su rostro lucía apenado, con una tristeza que contagiaba.

-Ryoga, me haces el favor de ir hasta el centro ? Se me acabaron los mariscos.- Mintió, y él le devolvió una mirada de confidencia. Entendía que quería hablar con Akane a solas, supuso que se trataba de Ranma, ya que lo había visto momentos antes salir apresurado del U-Chan's, la chica Tendo venía cabizbaja contándole la horrible situación, por lo que Ryoga se quedó tranquilo, supuso que no lo había visto.

-Claro, linda. Te la encargo a Akane.- Le sonrió a ésta en forma confidente. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía cómoda con ambos, más con Ryoga, siempre tan bueno con ella.

-Bien Akane, qué deseas ?- Simuló seriedad mientras hacía una mueca chistosa y levantaba sus cejas. Akane rió por ello.

-Un okonomiyaky de camarones, por favor.- Imitó la seriedad de Ukyo y ante su respuesta ésta rió, se había dado cuenta que no le faltaban camarones y que era una excusa para que hablen tranquilas.

-Ay Akane, si tan sólo los hombres fueran menos despistados !- Esbozó con humor.

-Ni que lo digas...por cierto, vi a Ranma salir de aquí, creo que debes de estar al tanto de lo ocurrido...- El humor de Ukyo cambió. Se puso seria en verdad y tomó una mano de la peliazul, se notaba una cierta compasión mezclada con rabia.

-Sí, así es. Se irá de Nerima.- Frunció en ceño. Estaba realmente enojada. Pero su enojo no iba dedicado a la chica que tenía en frente, sino a su amigo de la infancia.

-De Nerima ? Pero si sus padres están aquí...- La cortó confundida.

-Lo sé, pero no quiere ir a lo de sus padres. Se irá, pero no me dijo donde. Dijo algo de un cambio drástico. Akane, él no se ha rendido, sé que Ranma volverá a por ti...tal vez no ahora, pero sí algún día.

Akane no dijo nada, solo entrecerró sus ojos y su boca quedo medio abierta. Estaba con una mueca boba en su rostro, se la veía demacrada y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo, no eran tan únicos como los que él solía admirar. Y todo era por su culpa.

Los días pasaban y Akane no cambiaba su gesto de angustia. Estaba rota.

Recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, se la veía a Nabiki. Se estaba durmiendo de aburrimiento cuando oyó el teléfono, como nadie lo atendía, se levantó refunfuñando.

-Diga ?- La voz que escuchó del otro lado le sacó una pícara sonrisa.- Hiroshi !... No, esta semana terminan los exámenes, ya estaré libre para la playa, aunque falte un mes, tu hermano sonaba entusiasmado ayer.- Comentaba entre risas.- Claro que le diré, pensaba hacerlo hoy, no te ha llamado, verdad ?... Esa tonta se reprime mucho... Hey, no lo dije con mala intención, sólo que no soporto verla así, tal vez si vienes... El viernes tu hermano vendrá a ver películas a mi casa, ven tú también.- Esas últimas palabras marcaron una malévola y atrevida sonrisa en el bello rostro de la joven.- Bien, hasta entonces ! Nabiki colgó el teléfono y fue casi a las corridas a el cuarto de Akane.

-Akane, se puede ?- Golpeó suavemente hasta que oyó a su hermana afirmando su pregunta.- Oye, te tengo una propuesta.- Le comentó ya entrando.

-Una propuesta ? No estoy con ánimos de propuestas raras, Nabiki.- Quería poder estarlo, pero no se lo permitía.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta. No quiero verte así, ya me harté de esta rutina muerta que llevas, ya no entrenas, no comes, has bajado al menos 5 kilos Akane, si no quieres que llame a papá y le cuente todo esto, acepta mi propuesta.- Nabiki sabía que su padre sería clave para el chantaje, conocía a su hermana y sabía que no permitiría que Soun vuelva de su entrenamiento debido a la mala situación que estaba viviendo.

-Eres tan...sabes que papá volverá de su viaje si le cuentas ! Aún no quiero hacer eso !

-Entonces acepta !- Sonrió.

-Aún no me dices de qué se trata...

-Te irás de vacaciones conmigo y con Ryo a la playa.- Estaba entusiasmada realmente.

-Qué ? Y arruinarles sus vacaciones con mis caras largas ? Estas loca o qué ?

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, que no tendrás tiempo para caras largas, no estarás sola.- Soltó con naturalidad.- Hiroshi estará allí contigo.- La cara de Akane no demostraba enojo, parecía hasta gustarle la idea y su hermana se percató de ello.

-Y cuándo iríamos ?- Preguntó con la misma naturalidad que su hermana.

-Vaya, Akane, pensé que serías más difícil de convencer, sí que te subestimé.- Estaba asombrada y orgullosa de la respuesta de su hermanita, prácticamente había accedido.- En un mes nos vamos.

-Bien, supongo que no será tan malo. Necesito un traje de baño, el que tengo no me entra.- Dijo apenada y con un leve sonrojo.

-Hoy mismo iremos de compras !- Estaba realmente feliz de escucharla así.

-Esta bien. Me daré un baño antes.- Nabiki le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y la dejó sola para marcharse a su habitación.

Dos horas más tarde estaban ambas hermanas dispuestas a partir hacia en centro comercial.

Nabiki notaba en la cara de su hermana que la tristeza ya no estaba, o al menos no parecía triste.

Akane señaló una tienda en donde vendían trajes de baño y entraron con esperanza de encontrar algo interesante. Nabiki le mostraba atuendos minúsculos que Akane rechazaba con su simple mirada mientras buscaba los de una sola pieza. La empleada se acercó a ella preguntando si buscaba algo en particular y Nabiki interfirió mostrando un conjunto de dos piezas. Era hermoso, era verde y fucsia a rayas, era strapless, no era tan provocativo pero sí sensual. A Akane le fascinó. La vendedora miró a Akane y lamentó informarle que solo lo tenía en talles pequeños, con lo que le había gustado ! Salieron del local para dirigirse a otro que vendían atuendos similares.

-Akane ! Tienen el que acabamos de ver en la otra tienda ! Y este parece ser de tu talla.- Exclamó animada.

-Bien, me lo probaré !- Entró al vestidor y se puso el bikini. Le quedaba perfecto, su cuerpo era envidiable, pues estaba perfectamente trabajado, sus músculos firmes, y gracias a aquellas hormonas que tomaba, su figura se había moldeado de manera muy femenina.- Me lo llevo !- Gritó tratando de parecer desinteresada. Se retiraron para ahora marcharse a comer algo de pastel porque Nabiki tenía antojo y Akane aceptó gustosa.

-Akane, luego del pastel podemos pasar por una última tienda ? Me siento en deuda por aquel chasco del vestido.- Akane la miró desorientada, qué tenía que ver su regalo con lo ocurrido ? Su hermana notó su confusión y decidió explicarse.- Hermana, sé que no quieres hablar de Ranma, pero hay algo que debes saber...- Akane bufaba con su ceño fruncido.- Ranma llevó a Shampoo al baile porque creyó que tú tenías una cita con otro chico desde hacía tiempo.- Akane seguía sin comprender qué tenía que ver el vestido y se preguntaba por qué Ranma había sacado deducciones tan erróneas.- Él vio el vestido colgado en tu armario y supuso que al tener eso, no te faltaba una cita, su idea era simplemente darte celos con esa tonta china, pero al ver que Hiroshi te besó y que tú le devolviste el beso...pues, explotó e hizo lo que hizo, sí estuvo mal, pero nunca fue su idea de que pasara algo con ese putón verbenero.- Akane rió ante aquel último comentario pero enseguida volvió a tener esa cara larga.

-No me importan sus motivos.- Mintió, se sentía con algo de culpa en parte.- Lo que hizo fue imperdonable ! No vas a comparar un insignificante beso con tener sexo, Nabiki !- Sus ojos parecían radiactivos. Nabiki no pudo evitar reír.

-Sí, te entiendo. Ahora, ese beso tuyo no me pareció nada insignificante, eh Akane ?.- Claro que no lo había sido, ella estaba encantada con Hiroshi, todas lo estaban, era mayor, hermoso y todo un galán.

-...pues, supongo que no.- Suspiró y su enojo desapareció de inmediato mientras un rosado rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Qué bien he estado. Ese tonto de Ranma sí que se arrepentirá.

-Por qué lo dices ? Ranma ya ni está aquí seguramente.

-Akane, ese muchacho es mayor y tú ya estas crecidita, no serán "amigos" por mucho tiempo, se nota en tus ojos cuando lo ves.- Marcó la morena haciendo que Akane se encogiera de hombros, pues estaba en lo cierto.

-Él jamás se fijaría en mí de ese modo, Nabiki...puede tener a la mujer que quiera.

-Exacto, y da la casualidad que la mujer que quiere...eres tú !.- Se estaba divirtiendo mientras decía esto. Su hermana estaba más roja que nunca, ese tipo había logrado que se olvidara de Ranma por unos momentos.- Ya verás el viernes.- Ante este comentario Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-El viernes ? Qué pasará el viernes ?

-Ryo y su hermano vendrán a casa, Kasumi no estará, irá a lo de Tofú.

-Nabiki...- Su tono pretendía mostrar enojo pero su rostro se llenó de luz.- Aún no me has dicho por qué te sientes culpable por lo del vestido, no tiene sentido que lo hagas, Ranma sacó esas estúpidas conclusiones solo.

-No importa, quiero comprarte algo bonito para que lleves a la playa. Iremos a cenar alguna noche, y quiero que te veas muy sensual para ese chico.- Guiñó su ojo.

-Si te digo que no, insistirás hasta el cansancio, así que mejor vamos.- Nabiki sabía que aunque su hermana estaba dolida, pero este nuevo joven había logrado que no se apenara tanto.

Pagaron la cuenta en la pastelería y se fueron hasta una boutique donde se veían unos vestidos muy seductores. Entraron, Nabiki emocionada y su hermana tímida. Pasaron un buen rato hasta que hallaron lo que buscaban, o al menos lo que buscaba Nabiki para su menor hermana.

* * *

Días antes en el Cat Café...

Estaba repleto de clientes. Una hermosa joven de cabello púrpura tomaba pedidos sin cesar. Estaba bastante atareada, pero su abuela interrumpió su labor diciéndole que tenía visitas. Ésta se sorprendió y salió a los apurones topándose con un desorientado Ranma. Éste sostenía unas bonitas pero sencillas flores con sus temblorosas manos. Shampoo al verlo se tensó y lo miró de abajo a arriba con una ceja enarcada y con sus brazos cruzados como esperando una explicación.

-Shampoo, ten, sólo quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. Nosotros somos amigos, o al menos eso creía hasta hace unas semanas, ahora dudo de tener tu perdón y estas en todo el derech...- No terminó su frase que cinco dedos se vieron marcados en su hermoso rostro. La chinita lloraba y maldecía en chino algo que él no entendía.- Lamento no haber venido antes, Shampoo, era mi intención pero pensé que lo mejor era dejar pasar un...- Otra vez se vio interrumpido pero por lo que la china dijo.

-Calla ! No quiero oír nada, Ranma ! Me haz usado y eso no es algo que perdonaré ! Regalale tu amistad a alguien más !- Le dijo esto arrojándoles las flores al suelo.

-Entiendo, sólo venía a decir lo mucho que lo siento y a despedirme.- Shampoo al oír eso detuvo sus insultos y lo miró aterrorizada. Se iría ?.- Ten en mente que nunca quise lastimarte. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor, sólo dilo.

-Quédate conmigo...

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Shampoo, ya bastante te herí, tú y yo nunca seremos algo más que amigos.- Esto lo soltó con pena y miedo.

-Así que haces el amor con todas tus amigas !?

-Shampoo...sabes perfectamente que nosotros no hicimos el amor...- Por mucho que le doliera decirle esto a aquella enamorada joven, debía hacerlo, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.- ...eso que tuvimos fue un momento de descontrol, sexo sin nada de amor.- Miró a la hermosa amazona y pudo ver el dolor en sus exóticos ojos violáceos.

-Yo sí hice el amor...- Esas palabras destruyeron a Ranma.- Tú nunca haber querido hacerlo conmigo, siempre estabas pensando en chica violenta.- Posó sus manos en sus ojos para taparlos.

-Shampoo...lo siento tanto, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es irme, no quiero confundirte ni lastimarte más.-

Shampoo sólo se dio la vuelta y le dijo rencorosa.-Lo único que me alegra es que Akane haya presenciado aquello.- Su pena se transformó poco a poco en una malévola sonrisa.- Me alegra saber que tu primera vez no la lograste tener con ella y sí conmigo, y lo que más me alegra es que después de ello, Akane jamás querrá ver tu rostro.- Sujetó la cara del pelinegro con ambas manos y lo besó causándole dolor, se despegó de ella a la fuerza y al tocarse los labios vio que tenía sangre, la desgraciada lo había mordido.- Siempre que recuerdes tu primera vez, estaré yo en tus pensamientos, jajaja, adiós, Ranma Saotome.- Entró al Cat Café riendo. Ranma estaba quieto, si bien la chinita era vil, sus acciones fueron causadas por la propia estupidez de él y de nadie más, por eso se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin decir ni hacer nada.

Caminaba sin rumbo hacia no sabía bien dónde, hasta que encontró una banca para sentarse. Eso hizo, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Horas más tarde se fue hasta la casa de sus padres, necesitaba pedirles algo de dinero. Genma había conseguido trabajo como ayudante en un hospital de ancianos, Nodoka insistió que si quería vivir en su hogar, debía colaborar.

Fue bien recibido pero la visita no duró mucho, Ranma les contó que el compromiso con Akane estaba deshecho, y sin dar muchas explicaciones, les afirmó lo que tanto pensaban, era su culpa. Ambos se enojaron y entristecieron, pero notaron que su hijo necesitaba estar solo, le dieron unos cuantos yenes, a lo que él les contestó que sólo se trataba de un préstamo, pretendía devolverles cada centavo. Ellos se negaron, intentaron convencerlo de que se quedara, pero éste se fue rápido. Terminó en la terminal de Nerima. Se veía a ese joven de la trenza esperar el tren de las 22 horas. Estaba dispuesto a hacer un cambio en su vida, y ese cambio lo llevaría acabo lejos de su Akane. Quería sorprenderla para cuando volviese, lo que no sabía era lo que le esperaba, o quién...

* * *

La cena había salido muy bien, ordenaron comida china y los hermanos Takumi habían llevado 2 botellas de vino blanco, un licor de caramelo y una botella muy extravagante de Tequila que tenía Ryo, la consiguió en un viaje por México.

Consumada la comida, abrieron el Tequila. Nabiki pensó en algún juego pervertido para poder crear algún acercamiento entre el rubio y su hermana. Todos asintieron en modo de aprobación, hasta la misma Akane.

-Bien, esto es muy sencillo, se llama _**"Yo nunca"**_. Alguien dirá _**"yo nunca"**_ seguido de alguna oración, y si la respuesta de los presentes, incluyendo al que habló, no concuerda con aquella negación, o sea, es lo contrario a lo negado, deberá beber un shot de Tequila o uno de licor, si la respuesta corresponde, no hará nada. Empezaré yo y la ronda sigue como las agujas del reloj.- Estaban sentados: Nabiki, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Ryo, Hiroshi le seguía a éste, y al lado de éste se encontraba Akane.- Yo nunca...he besado a alguien.- Todos bebieron ya que todos habían besado alguna vez, casualmente Ryo a Nabiki e Hiroshi a Akane, ésta última se sonrojó al mirar a aquel Dios de la belleza.

-Mi turno !- Cantó Ryo.- Yo nunca estuve en prisión !- Ninguno bebió, pero sí rieron ante aquella oración.

-Supongo que es mi turno.- Dijo el blondo mirando a Akane.- Yo nunca...me he enamorado a primera vista.- Terminando las ultimas palabras y con su mirada dirigida a la peliazul, bebió un shot de licor de caramelo. Akane se intimidó, no sabía qué hacer. Tanto Nabiki como Ryo no bebieron, la menor de las tendo decidió hacerse la difícil y no beber. Hiroshi le sonrió y ella batió sus pestañas coqueteando con él. El primer trago hizo que ésta perdiera algo de inhibición.

-Uhmm, me toca...- Era el turno de Akane.- Yo nunca...he fumado marihuana.- Su oración sorprendió a todos, en especial a Nabiki que la miraba con sus ojos abiertos y una mueca graciosa en sus labios.- Akane no bebió, pues jamás se le ocurrió consumir ningún tipo de droga. Nabiki y Ryo bebieron enseguida y se largaron a reír ya algo más soltados por el alcohol. Hiroshi sonrió mirando a la no tan pequeña Tendo y bebió un shot de Tequila. Ella se encogió de hombros y su mirada se tornó de lo más inocente.

-Vaya, hermanita, tal vez deberías rehacer esa pregunta la próxima vez que juguemos, te aseguro que el resultado no será el mismo.- Guiñó un ojo divertida. Akane miró el suelo y rió levemente.

-Me toca !- Gritó su hermana.- Yo nunca he hecho el amor !- Dicho esto bebió dos shots, uno de licor y otro de Tequila. Ryo sonrió cómplice y la imitó, Akane se quedó congelada y miraba a Hiroshi beber entre risas.

-Yo nunca me he tocado !- El moreno ya estaba algo entonado, bebió riendo sin ningún tapujo, Nabiki miró seductora a su pareja e hizo lo mismo. Hiroshi miraba a Akane y viceversa. Akane tomó la botella de Tequila y se sirvió un shot, lo bebió para la sorpresa de su hermana y de Ryo y miró al rubio, quien no para de sonreírle, visto esto, Hiroshi hizo lo que la peliazul había hecho y luego mordió su labio inferior, provocando en Akane una electricidad muy placentera.

-Mi turno...- Sentenció con picardía el mayor de los hermanos.-Yo nunca estaría con ninguna de las personas de esta sala.- Sus ojos verdes se clavaron sin remordimiento en Akane y bebió un shot de licor, ella se sonrojó, ya estaba cayendo bajo los efectos del Tequila. Nabiki, mirando a su novio bebió un shot de forma sensual y lo mismo hizo Ryo. Los tres miraban a Akane, quien mirando las dos botellas exclamó:- No queda más alcohol.- Qué oportuno ! Hiroshi curvó su boca demostrando una fingida tristeza seguida por una risita encantadora. Akane se derretía ante aquellos gestos.

-Supongo que podemos seguir con este juego en las vacaciones, no Akane ?- Miró retadora a su hermana que se incomodó.

-Podemos ver ya la película ?- Rompió su novio aquel momento tan perturbador, cosa que Akane agradeció. Todos asintieron.

-Qué película has traído ?- Interrogó al muchacho.

-Se llama _**"Muertos de amor"**_. Trata sobre una muchacha muy bonita que seduce hombres y luego los mata, parece que tiene una especie de doble personalidad, se supone que es de terror.

-Claro que sí...la haz comprado por la actriz ! Pervertido.- Fingió enfado. Ryo le besó el cuello.- Está bien, te perdono, jajaja. Pon la peícula, Akane.- Ésta obedeció.

Las escenas eran bastante subidas de tono, y los muchachos que salían en ellas, eran casi tan apuestos como "Christy" el personaje principal. No era nada interesante de ver, sólo llamaba la atención porque el reparto estaba lleno de gente guapa. Todos reían ya que los momentos de terror eran muy malos, la sangre se notaba demasiado falsa y las escenas de sexo estaban exageradamente sobreactuadas. Terminado el film, Hiroshi y Akane miraron a sus respectivos hermanos y los notaron dormidos, sonrieron en complicidad ante eso.

-Quieres un té, Hiroshi ?- Él asintió agradecido.

-Tu hermana sí que busca la manera de hacerte molestar, eh.

-Así fue siempre, es su forma de ser.- El ambiente era agradable y los comentarios graciosos. Así pasaron casi una hora, tomando té y comiendo galletas que Kasumi había preparado.

-Me gustas, Akane - Su voz sonó temblorosa, pero decidida.

-Yo ? Qué podría verme a mí alguien como tú ?- _**"Por qué dije esto ? Ahora pensará que me resulta desagradable, que tonta soy !"**_, pensó.

-Alguien como yo ? A qué te refieres ?.- Su tono era sereno, no estaba enojado pero se veía algo preocupado.

-Quise decir...eres un imán para las mujeres, imagino que debes lidiar para quitártelas de encima. Qué podría verle un hombre con tantas opciones a una niña como yo ?- Se corrigió.

-Akane, eres encantadora, tienes la mirada mas tierna que jamás he visto. No te mentiré, lo primero que me cautivó, luego de tus ojos, fue tu escote, eso es innegable.- Bromeó para romper el hielo, lo que hizo que la peliazul se riera fuertemente.- Pero luego de haberte conocido, bueno...creo que empiezas a gustarme tú, toda.

-Hiroshi ...

El momento parecía no poder mejorar, cuando por sorpresa, ella sintió unas fuertes manos que contornaban su cintura. Cerró sus ojos y simplemente se puso en una posición sumisa. Quedaron sus rostros enfrentados, y sin importar la gran diferencia de estaturas, se callaron las respiraciones con un beso. Su primer beso con él no había sido tan placentero como éste. Allí no estaba Ranma, ni sus amigas, ni nadie para molestarlos, eran ellos dos y la magia del momento. Sus manos se atrevieron a recorrer la espalda del blondo hasta llegar a su cuello, y al tocarlo con ambas manos, Hiroshi se separó de ella como si sintiera dolor al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron y acarició su corta cabellera. Ella tocó la mano del hermoso hombre que tenía delante y se lanzó a besarlo, pero rápidamente él cortó ese beso. La muchacha estaba confundida.

-Akane, como te dije antes, me gustas, me tienes pensando en ti todos los días, no veía la hora de reencontrarme contigo hoy...

-Hay un pero, verdad ?- Su mirada parecía algo aterrada.

-Si.- _**"Tiene novia"**_, pensó la menor de los Tendo, _**"Tan perfecto no podía ser, qué boba !"**_.- A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría seguir con ese beso y llevarlo a algo más, no quiero hacerlo, no aún, quiero que me conozcas mejor, quiero gustarte en verdad. Akane, si voy a ser tu primera vez, quiero ser tu última también.- _**"Wow !"**_- Y en verdad prefiero que pienses bien si eso es lo que quieres, me tienes loco, Akane, no quiero que creas que sólo quiero pasar una noche contigo, me gustaría pasar todas las noches contigo.- Akane parecía estar leyendo una novela de amor para adolescentes, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. _**"Era eso cierto ? Aquel Dios de la belleza pensaba eso en verdad ?"**_- Espero que no te resulte un simple cuento, en mi vida me he enamorado tan sólo dos veces, la primera fue un error, ella era muy mayor para mí y no funcionó, no quisiera que la segunda lo sea también. Quiero que ambos estemos seguros de esto, y creo que pasar unas bonitas vacaciones juntos nos dará ventaja.- _**"Sí, definitivamente era una novela."**_No podía evitar pensar que esas palabras viniendo justamente de ESE hombre fuesen ciertas. Era demasiado bueno.

-Interrumpo algo ?- Los cortó la morena que recién retomaba la conciencia .

-No, claro que no, tan sólo ensayábamos una escena de Romeo y Julieta.- Bromeó, esto la hizo sentir mucho menos incomoda a la menor de las Tendo.

-Muy bien, veo que mi plan para reunirlos está funcionando.- Tomó dos vasos de vidrio y una jarra con jugo y se volvió al living.

-Lo siento, mi hermana es muy inoportuna.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros.- Ese _**"nosotros"**_ terminó de encantar a Akane.- Iré a saludar a aquellos dos y ya me voy.- El gesto de ella denotó algo de tristeza. No quería dejarlo ir, quería tomarlo en sus brazos y llenarlo de caricias y besos.

-Mañana es sábado, quédate...- Animó la peliazul intentando detenerlo de algún modo.

-Lo sé, pero yo los sábados a la mañana ayudo a mi tía con sus pacientes.

-Pacientes ?

-Veo que no tuvimos tiempo para hablar de nosotros.- Exclamó divertido.- Soy chef y enfermero, cuido ancianos los sábados y domingos por la mañana.- Ya, basta, era demasiado perfecto para ser de este mundo.- Me encantaría quedarme, pero debo estar muy despierto para atenderlos, pues algunos son como pequeños niños y requieren de toda la atención posible.- Sus palabras las soltaba con una ternura que invitaban a abrazarlo hasta el hartazgo.- Puedo pasarte a buscar mañana por la tarde si lo deseas, podríamos merendar y luego te vencería en una partida de pool.- Esto último lo dijo con algo de soberbia fingida, todos sus gestos, sus palabras, todo era exquisito en ese hombre.

-C...claro, me encantaría.- No pudo responder otra cosa, ese resumen de su sábado era de ensueño, la había dejado atónita.

-Perfecto ! Pasaré por ti a las 5, estás de acuerdo ?

-Si ! Me encantan las 5 !.- _**"Qué ? Me encantan las 5 ? Soy idiota o qué ?"**_. Se reprochó para sus adentros. Hiroshi rió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Qué bueno, me encanta que te encanten las 5 !- Bromeó para evitarle un sentimiento de angustia.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces !- Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

Hiroshi se acercó a la peliazul tomándola por debajo de su hombro izquierdo y la besó en la comisura de los labios.- La quería dejar queriendo más y ella lo sabía, eso le gustó mucho, tanto hasta el punto de excitarla. Se despidió nuevamente de los otros dos tórtolos y se marchó en el auto de Ryo. Éste se quedaría y mañana se iría caminando hasta su casa.

Ayer había sido insoportable, un viaje interminable, tan solo para bajar y tomar otro autobús más.

Todo se normalizó en el transcurso del día por suerte, si había algo a lo que ese muchacho no estaba acostumbrado, era a viajar en transporte. Su padre lo acostumbró a duras y largas caminatas, fueron a nado hasta China, eso ya es un decir. Al establecerse en un pequeño hotel, fue feliz, podía descansar. Pero no fue mucho lo que aquel descanso duró, ya que un rugido en su estómago lo despertó abruptamente. No había comido nada desde hacía horas. Supuso que lo mejor era conservar el poco dinero que tenía y dedicarse a buscar una fuente de ingresos para sobrevivir aunque sea con lo básico. Se encontraba en en el centro de Osaka, lo que debía hacer era encontrar algún Dojo para impartir clases de estilo libre. Se levantó de aquel colchón y salió a buscar lugar por las calles de la ciudad, en el camino se topó con un cartel que llamó su atención._** "Se busca jovencita con experiencias en las artes marciales"."Jovencita"**_...mmm. Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y se virtió agua fría que surgía de una pequeña fuente, la cual adornaba la entrada de un restaurante.

-Muy buenos días !- Saludó eufórica. Una mujer de unos 50 años respondió alegremente a su saludo, preguntándole qué se le ofrecía.- Bueno...yo, vi el cartel, estaba interesada en saber de qué se trata.- La mujer le comentó que buscaba una maestra de artes marciales, preferentemente de estilo libre, lo cual era ideal para Ranma, que diera clases a niñas pequeñas. Ranma estaba encantado con lo que escuchaba y decidió pedirle a la mujer que le dejara demostrar sus habilidades, ésta aceptó.

Al ver al joven, convertido en mujer, claro, lo quiso para su escuela, era perfecta. Ranma aceptó entusiasmado, en tan sólo 7 días comenzaría con su nuevo trabajo. No había pasado ni un día y ya conseguía con qué sostenerse económicamente. Sí que era bueno para tomar oportunidades ! Bueno...algunas veces.

Akane dibujaba círculos con su dedo índice en la mesa, mientras esperaba a que dieran las cinco. Estaba algo ansiosa y sobresaltada. No sabía por qué, pero aquel joven le aceleraba el corazón a mil. Trató de imaginar cómo sería pasar unas vacaciones con él, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre.

-Enseguida salgo !- Tomó su bolso y se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo del baño. Estaba muy guapa. Tenía un hermoso y delicado maquillaje en tonos rosados y unos aretes de perlas extremadamente pequeños. Llevaba puesto un top color salmón, sin breteles ni sujetador, el cual permitía ver sus senos bien delineados. Tenía una minifalda de jean que su hermana le había obligado a usar y unas sandalias del mismo color del top. Su bolso era pequeño, por ende no estorbaba con la visión. Salió con una tímida sonrisa y se encontró a ese hermoso blondo de ojos verdes que tan loca la volvía.

-Lista, preciosa ?- Ante ese halago, Akane se sonrojó y él lo pudo ver claramente. Llevaba un casco de motocicleta en su mano y otro colgado en su codo. Akane miró algo atemorizada a la acera y vió una Harly Davison negra y beige que brillaba y sobresalía entre todos los autos.- Estas muy hermosa, Akane.- La despertó de su búsqueda y ésta lo miró.

-Gr...gracias, tú te ves muy bien.- Y sí que se veía bien, llevaba una remera blanca de mangas cortas, un jean, botas cortas de cuero y tenía una chaqueta entreabierta del mismo color que sus botas que lo hacía lucir como un verdadero "chico malo". Su largo cabello estaba hecho una cola baja y se veía algo aplastado, se debía a haber usado el casco.- Esa es tu moto ?- Preguntó señalando aquel monstruo de dos ruedas.

-Así es. Nos vamos ya ?- Preguntó con un tono que fue tan seductor que Akane se tuvo que contener para no gemir. Se limitó a asentir por el momento.- Bien, Sujétate de mi, no quiero que te pase nada. Le dio un casco y la ayudó a subirse a la moto tomando su mano. Al montarse, su falda se subió, lo que le permitió una vista VIP de sus bragas a Hiroshi. Éste tuvo que apartar sus ojos ya que sentía como su nariz comenzaba a sangrar. Akane no se percató de ello y se sujetó con algo de pudor de la espalda del blondo. Su perfume tan varonil era embriagador, sabía que ese día sería mágico. Pasados unos 40 minutos, que llegaron a destino. Era un pequeño bar con vista a un acantilado, era muy rústico y romántico. Akane nunca había ido allí, de hecho, nunca había conocido los bares del centro. Hiroshi la notó algo nerviosa y rompió su incomodidad al tomarle la mano.

-De qué tienes ganas ?- Esta pregunta desarmó a la peliazul, pues ella tenía ganas de saltarle a la yugular y besarlo hasta el cansancio.- Hablo de la comida.- Rió pícaro, Akane rió también.

-Tonto !- Suspiró embelesada.- Creo que quiero pizza. Se ve rica.- Dijo mientras señalaba las fotos del menú.

Excelente. Las pizzas de este lugar son deliciosas. Con mis amigos solíamos venir los fines de semana, pero cuando todos se casaron, no tuve con quién venir.- Era tan adorable, cada palabra que salía de su boca la hipnotizaba.

La velada salió muy bien, y acabada la cena, se dirigieron al pool que había dentro de ese mismo bar, y aunque Akane jugó torpemente, el joven Hiroshi logró que pasara un buen rato.

-Ves ? Debes sujetar el taco así.- Le mostró la forma de hacerlo mientras apoyaba su pecho en la espalda de Akane. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y suspiró temborosa.- Estas bien ?- Su voz era tan sensual, sabía que la estaba provocando, la notaba excitada y eso le gustaba. Akane solo asintió con un gesto muy libidinoso en su hermoso rostro. Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Cuando estés lista...- Eso iba con doble sentido, ella lo sabía y no le molestó, le gustó mucho. Tiró la bocha blanca y metió una rayada, que por desgracia era de Hiroshi, él le agradeció burlón y ella lo codeó en el brazo.

-No eres muy buena jugando al pool, pero con práctica mejorarás, yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas.- Otra vez el doble sentido, Akane pensaba que no resistiría a tanta tensión sexual.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, y se dispusieron a irse. Llegados al hogar de la joven Tendo, ella le preguntó no tan inocentemente, si quería tomar algo, a lo que él aceptó.

-Qué deseas ?- Estaban en la cocina, no había nadie allí, Kasumi estaría durmiendo y Nabiki estaba seguro con Ryo en su departamento.

-A ti.- La tomó por la cintura y ahogando un leve gemido le besó el cuello con hambre. Estaba excitado, ella había logrado provocarlo con esa inocencia fingida que tanto le gustaba. Akane suspiró colocando ambas manos en la cabellera del joven. Hiroshi la levantó con sus fornidos brazos y la apoyó sobre la mesa, seguía besándola, pero ahora sus labios iban a los de ella, y ella correspondía el beso. Sus lenguas se enredaban al igual que sus brazos. Las caricias eran cada vez más fogosas, Hiroshi estaba realmente excitado y la peliazul podía sentirlo.- Separa tus piernas, Akane...- Le suplicó al oído de la chica casi gimiendo, ella obedeció. Sus besos bajaron, ahora iban de sus rodillas a sus muslos y de sus muslos a su entrepierna. Al toparse con las bragas blancas de Akane, pudo notar que estaba mojada, y no pudo evitar meter su lengua allí, con bragas y todo. Akane estaba por gritar pero se contuvo, no quería que nadie los interrumpa. Estaba pasando, estaba por hacerlo con ese joven que llevaba casi ni un mes de conocerlo, pero la volvía tan loca, la excitó tanto que ella misma levantó su top regalándole a la vista del rubio, la mitad de sus perfectos y grandes pechos, él levantó su mirada y con su boca, ahora se disponía a besar el comienzo de sus senos. Ella gemía despacio, sentía que moriría de placer, sus ojos se volvían blancos y mordía su labio inferior para no gritar. Las manos de Hiroshi apartaron rápidamente esa prenda de su pecho, permitiéndole una vista general de la perfección que yacía debajo. Mordió las clavículas de la peliazul haciendo que ésta tuviera espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Tocaba sus pechos y bajaba a ellos para lamerlos y morderlos suavemente, siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con su pollera, se la subió y le bajó sus bragas dejándola vulnerable al placer. Metió su boca en su intimidad y la sobó con su lengua, haciendo que la electricidad que surgía en el cuerpo de la chica la hiciera temblar. Le propinaba todo tipo de caricias con sus labios y lengua, y cuando notó que su zona estaba lubricada, comenzó a penetrarla con la misma. La cara de Akane gesticulaba de mil modos ya que el placer era demasiado, no aguantaría mucho más. La lengua de Hiroshi era experta, y era toda de ella. Por otro lado, el blondo estaba cada vez más caliente, y aunque quería hacerla suya en esa mesa, no sería capaz de hacer nada que la joven Tendo no quisiera.

-Akane...sabes tan bien.- No se separó de ella al decir esto. Y eso la volvió loca, ya estaba llegando al orgasmo.

-Hiroshi, no pares, tócame !- Le ordenó con una mirada llena de perversión. Él aceptó metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella, los movía de forma ascendente y descendente. Su intimidad parecía estar derritiéndose, a medida que sacaba los dedos para luego volver a enterrarlos, los chupaba, lubricando más la zona de Akane, ella no se contuvo y dio un grito final que logró que Hiroshi se viniera en sus pantalones. Él estaba avergonzado, pues nunca le había ocurrido, Akane trató de salir de su estado de excitación y, haciendo un ademán, lo condujo hasta su habitación.

-Akane, estas segura ? No quiero que por mi culpa...- Pero Akane no dejó que termine su oración y lo calló de un lenguetazo, eso había logrado encenderlo nuevamente.

-Ven, quiero devolverte el favor.- Le decía con voz ronca mientras entraban a su cuarto.

-Akane...eres sensacional.- Comenzó a tocar sus senos nuevamente, ella enloquecía también mientras tocaba su propia intimidad. Se tumbó en su cama, ahora completamente desnuda dejando a Hiroshi parado frente a ella, él la miró y para su sorpresa, Akane se empezó a masturbar frente a él, se dibujaba círculos en su pelvis, provocándole temblores que lo ponían duro al joven. Tan solo verla era motivo para acabar. Akane se hizo una señal de que se acostara a su lado y él obedeció. Las manos de ella bajaron hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual empezó a masturbar. Lo lubricaba con su saliva. El chico no soportó mucho tiempo y en pocos minutos vio su propio torso cubierto de esa sustancia...

-Te daré una toalla !- Tomó una pequeña que tenía en su cajón de ropa de baño y lo ayudó a limpiarse. Le preguntó si quería darse un baño pero eso probablemente despertaría a su hermana, no quería causarle molestias, así que se negó.- Bien, tienes razón, creo.

-No te apenes.- Le dedicó una sensual sonrisa.- Ya tendremos tiempo para darnos baños.- Rieron en complicidad.- Me vestiré y me iré a mi casa, Akane, no quiero despertar a tu hermana y generarte una situación incómoda. Creéme que no hay nada que me gustaría más que quedarme a dormir contigo, pero ahora lo mejor es que me marche.- Ella comprendió y lo observó vestirse sin pudor alguno.

Qué le estaba pasando ? Acaso en tan poco puede cambiar una persona ? Ese joven estaba volviéndola toda una pervertida, y le encantaba. Sonreía para sus adentros.

-Hiroshi ...

-Si, preciosa...?

-No sé que has hecho conmigo, pero sea lo que sea, me desquitaré.- Su amenaza sonaba tan seductora que el joven rubio tuvo que contenerse para no saltar hacia ella y comérsela.

-Tú eres la que me hizo algo a mí. Y yo me desquitaré el doble.- Sonrió con malicia y sensualidad. Akane se vistió también, y lo escoltó hasta la puerta en donde se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso muy tierno y delicado que Hiroshi le proporcionó.

Hasta luego...- Suspiraba enamorada. Cerró la puerta y el se marchó en su motocicleta. Ella se dejó caer en el suelo mientras sujetaba sus aún temblorosas piernas. Estaba muy contenta, no había tenido sexo, pero había hecho algo que con Ranma pensó jamás pasaría. Era todo muy extraño e iba muy rápido, pero...qué importaba, estaba feliz y no dejaría que nada arruine su estado de felicidad. En ese momento, se gira hacia la cocina, para ver su top y sus bragas tirados por el suelo, se apresuró para recogerlos y se volvió a su cuarto algo sonrojada.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy lentos, era su primer clase a niñas de 6 a 12 años, estaba realmente feliz. Sería algo nuevo para Ranma, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo enormemente.

-Buen día señoritas.- Saludaba sonriente a las pequeñas que saltaban por el salón.- Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, y desde hoy seré su Sensei.- Las jovencitas parecían estar contentas al ver que su maestra era una adorable y simpática muchacha, o al menos eso parecía.

La primer clase salió fenomenal, sus horarios laborales eran de 4 de la tarde a 10 de la noche, daba dos horas por clase en tres turnos diferentes. Sus días de descanso eran únicamente de sábados a domingos, y tenía las mañanas libres para dedicarlas a su entrenamiento personal. Las clases de estilo libre eran un éxito, la dueña de la escuela estaba feliz al ver a aquella joven desempeñarse tan bien en su labor.

-Ranma, tienes un momento ?- Preguntó amablemente la señora del lugar. Ranma asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.- Ranma, como bien sabes, cada vez tenemos más alumnas, y eso te lo debo a ti, las niñas están muy contentas contigo, eres una gran maestra.

-Se lo agradezco, es gracias a la oportunidad que usted me dio en su Dojo, señora Itsuka.- Ranma no podía evitar los formalismos con aquella mujer.

-Es todo un placer. Debo decirte que, aunque cada día contigo esto va mejor, he de pedirte algo, es muy necesario para ampliar horizontes.- Ranma la miraba interesado.- Estaba pensando que sería mejor para esta escuela, que tú les enseñes a esas niñas, algo de medicinas naturistas, primeros auxilios, una especie de capacitación.- La mujer notó algo de confusión en la cara de Ranma y prosiguió.- Podría contratar a una maestra nueva, pero es que las niñas están tan cómodas contigo que pensé en ti.

-En verdad se lo agradezco, pero usted sabe que yo no tengo esos conocimientos, sé como vendar heridas, pero mi saber es muy vago.

-Lo sé, supuse que tal vez podrías comenzar una carrera de medicinas alternativas en la Universidad del centro. Son estudios que no llevan más de dos o tres años. Qué te parece, Ranma querida ?- Ranma la miró con gran ternura, pues en poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona muy especial para él. Qué tenía que perder ? Era el comienzo de una vida renovada y no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto.

-Me encantaría ! Aunque para comenzar las clases faltan como 3 meses, prometo hacerlo !- Estaba realmente entusiasmado.

En esos días, Ranma decidió hacer caso a la mujer y averiguar todo lo necesario para empezar las clases luego de las vacaciones de verano. Había hecho todo tipo de trámites, los que le llevaron menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, y ya tan solo le faltaba esperar a que empiece Febrero.

Aunque Ranma seguía angustiado por la forma en que abandonó Nerima, trataba de distraerse con su trabajo, aún era muy pronto para olvidar todo ese dolor. La extrañaba tanto...-_**"Si tan solo no nos hubiésemos malinterpretado tanto...Akane..."**_- Pensaba el ojiazul.

-Hey, Sensei, qué te ocurre ? Te ves muy triste.- La interrogó una de sus pequeñas alumnas.

-No te preocupes Akira, estoy bien, sólo algo preocupada por comenzar la Universidad.- Trató de disimular su angustia.

-Sensei, será que le gusta algún chico ? - _**"Bueno, algo así le pasaba, sólo que de quien estaba enamorado era de una chica."**_, pensó Ranma.

-No, nada de eso, no debes preocuparte por mí.- Su sonrisa forzada resultó creíble para la pequeña de 7 años.-**_ "Vaya, las niñas de hoy son más inteligentes de lo que creí !..."_**

Enero había llegado, y las clases estaban en reposo debido a las vacaciones de las niñas, sin embargo, Ranma utilizaba el Dojo de la señora Itsuka para entrenar mientras la ayudaba a remodelarlo. Su paga era menor a que la que recibía como Sensei, pero servía.

-Ranma, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no veo la hora que empieces las clases ! Verás que te hará muy bien !

-Eso creo yo también !- Exclamó contento.- La cuota no es cara y el lugar es muy bonito, espero que las materias no sean tan complicadas...- No sonaba preocupado, pero deseaba que fuese una carrera llevadera.

-No te debes preocupar, eres una muchachita muy capaz e inteligente. Me sorprende que no tengas un novio ! Además de tu personalidad, traes locos a todos los papás que acompañan a sus hijas aquí.- Ranma sonrió incómodo. Esas últimas semanas se las había pasado convertido en chica y ya se le había hecho normal.- Supongo que haz de estar cansada de que tantos pervertidos te acosen.- Rió y Ranma pretendió hacer lo mismo. _**"Si supiera..."**_, pensó el pelinegro.

-Akane, apresúrate ! Se nos va a hacer tarde, qué esperas ?

-Tranquila, es mujer. Tú también lo eres, supongo que está aún empacando sus maquillajes ! Jajaja.- Nabiki decidió subir al cuarto de su hermana y la vio sentada en su cama con los ojos cristalizados.

-Que te ocurre, Akane?

-Está bien seguir con mi vida ? Debo renunciar a todo lo que creí en algún momento tener ?- Su hermana se dio cuenta perfectamente a qué se refería la muchacha.- Y si es verdad lo que dijo ? Debo creerle ? ...Nabiki, si hago este viaje, sé que comenzaré una relación adulta con Hiroshi, estas semanas nos vimos mucho, y creo que tal vez vamos muy rápido...no sé qué tan bien esté esto.

-Akane, vive el momento. Si algo tiene que pasar, por más obstáculos que haya, pasará. Deja algo en manos del destino.- Akane secó sus húmedos ojos y le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón ! Vamos !- La tomó del brazo, agarró su enorme bolso y bajaron.

-Listas ?- Preguntó Ryo y ambas asintieron.

-Hola hermosa.- Saludó el blondo a la menor de las Tendo con un beso de esos que dejan a uno queriendo más.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, que ustedes irán en el asiento trasero.- Guiñó su ojo a ambos.

Ya vamos !- Dijo el moreno contento como niño pequeño.

Todos salieron, saludaron a Kasumi y al Dr. Tofú quien pasaría esas semanas allí.

-Cuídense, muchachos !

-Diviértanse mucho y...Akane, disfruta de tu juventud a pleno.- Tofú se enteró hacía un tiempo de lo ocurrido con Ranma y lo detestó por dañar así a su querida cuñada. La adoraba como si fuese su pequeña hermanita.

Gracias Tofú.- Le regaló su más hermosa sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos.- Adiós y cuídense ustedes también !

-Cuántas horas son en auto, Ryo ?

-5 horas, llegaremos a las dos a más tardar, Nabiki.

-Bien, creo que dormiré en el auto.- Hiroshi le sonrió coqueto y Akane le devolvió la misma mueca.

-Súbele a esa !- Gritó la morena señalando el estéreo.- Siiii ! Esto es lo que me gusta de los viajes en carretera !

Hiroshi y Akane iban abrazados y tapados por una cobija, pues había bastante viento y le daba frío a la menor de las Tendo.

-Con la manta te es suficiente, o quieres que te caliente ?- Susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba de espaldas. Akane se restregó invitándolo a proceder con su ofrenda de calor. Hiroshi metió su mano dentro del pantalón de la joven moviéndolo suavemente, adelante iban muy entretenidos jugando un juego de los típicos que se juegan en la carretera y la música estaba muy fuerte, no notarían nada.

-Me gusta que hagas eso, pero ten compasión, si sigues comenzaré a gemir.- Dijo con voz ronca, estaba excitada. El ser descubiertos se había convertido en un fetiche de la joven. Primero fue en la cocina de su propia casa, después se manosearon varias veces en el Dojo, una vez en el parque y varias veces se besuqueaban fervientemente en los bares a donde Hiroshi la llevaba. Nunca habían llegado a tener sexo, pero ya conocían sus cuerpos a la perfección.

-Me estas matando, Akane, cuando lleguemos prepárate para sufrir.- Y dicho esto retiró su mano del pantalón de la muchacha, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Eres malvado, ya me faltaba poco !- Le susurró.

-Y a mi qué ? Mira como estoy por tu culpa, señorita Tendo.- Señaló su entrepierna dejando ver un enorme bulto. Era realmente grande, tanto que si nunca había pasado nada, era por el miedo que tenía Akane de que la partiera en dos. Jamás había visto a otro hombre excitado, sí desnudo, a Ranma, pero nunca en esa situación, y eso sí que impresionaba.

-Quiero llegar ya...- Le confesó con una voz muy sensual mientras acariciaba su entrepierna disimuladamente.- Él besó el cuello de Akane y la abrazó con fuerza. Sentir la respiración de Hiroshi en su oreja, la calmaba y a la vez le hacía imaginar millones de cosas.

Horas más tarde, Ryo detuvo su marcha y los despertó a los tórtolos que se habían dormido. Nabiki estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa que Ryo había alquilado mientras saltaba de emoción.

-Vamos chicos, si quieren dormir pueden hacerlo más cómodos ahora.

-Ya ... Ya llegamos ?- Preguntó acompañando con un bostezo.

-Así es, pequeña, dame tu mano que te ayudo a salir.- Aceptó su gentil ayuda y salieron ambos. Hiroshi cargó su bolso y el de Akane, mientras que Ryo sacaba los 3 bolsos de Nabiki y dejaba el suyo para lo último.- Nabiki, qué demonios llevas aquí dentro ? Otro novio ?- Bromeó.

-Pues sí, pensaba divertirme también !- Lo desafió con la mirada.

-Me las pagarás, malvada.- Nabiki y Ryo se llevaban muy bien, bromeaban así muy seguido.

Entraron todos y la primera en ocupar el baño fue Nabiki. Pasó un rato allí para salir luciendo una hermosa bikini roja con una pollera traslúcida que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Qué afortunado soy, todo eso será mío pronto !- Rió descontrolado, tentando de risa a Akane y a su hermano.

-Quiero aprovechar el día, Ryo ! Vayamos a la playa ! Vamos, cámbiate !- Ryo aceptó a regañadientes, y al terminar se marcharon los dos, dejando a sus respectivos hermanos solos en la casa.

Hiroshi besaba con hambre a la peliazul, mientras ella tocaba su espalda con desesperación.

-Estoy sucia, los viajes en auto siempre me despeinan y termino llenándome de tierra.- Bufó mientras cortaba aquel apasionado beso.

-Bueno, supongo que debo tomarlo como una invitación a bañarte.- Akane no dijo nada, solo acarició sus labios con un dedo y se apartó de él, pretendiendo que la siga.-Akane...- Su cara estaba desencajada por tanta excitación.- Te deseo tanto.- Respiraba con su rostro apoyado en su piel, amaba su olor. Akane hizo oídos sordos y se quitó su blusa seduciéndolo.- Eres mala...

-Entonces merezco una penitencia.- Eso desató una batalla sexual en la mente del joven. Akane se despojó del resto de su ropa quedándose tan solo con una camiseta que llevaba debajo de su blusa, no traía sostén y sus bragas estaban en el piso. Se introdujo en la tina mientras hacía correr el agua, que salía en gran cantidad, le hizo un ademán con sus manos, invitando al blondo a meterse con ella, pero se quedó unos momentos observándola mientras se quitaba lentamente su ropa. El agua aumentaba e iba mojando la camiseta de Akane, dejando ver cada vez mejor sus senos. Sus pezones estaban firmes y su rostro lo tenía enrojecido.- Métete.- Le ordenó sin rodeos y él lo hizo. Estaba completamente desnudo, se colocó de manera que quedaba acostado con su nuca apoyada en los senos de Akane. Ésta le soltó la trenza y acariciaba sus cabellos dándole masajes en las sienes. Hiroshi estaba en el paraíso. No sabía cómo se contenía para no hacerla suya, la respetaba a ella y a sus tiempos. Akane tomó la intimidad de Hiroshi y le propinó sugerentes caricias y roces. El joven llevó las manos de Akane a sus abdominales y ella los tocaba con desesperación, se estremecía ya que su intimidad rozaba la espalda de Hiroshi, él podía sentir esa zona por demás caliente. No aguantó más y se volteó para enfrentarse a esa hermosa peliazul. Le quitó su camiseta que ahora estaba empapada y se divirtió sobando sus pechos mojados. Akane gemía con dificultad y placer. El chico llevó su mano hacia la intimidad de su amante y la masajeó dejándola resbalosa, quería besarla, pero el agua lo ahogaría, así que se limitó a juguetear con sus dedos. Ella quería más, estaba llegando al clímax, pero quería probar algo más íntimo. Ya habían tenido muchos acercamientos de ese tipo, se daban placer y se masturbaban mutuamente, pero ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. Hiroshi notó en los ojos de Akane qué es lo que le pedía y se levantó de la bañera ofreciendo su mano para levantarla, la envolvió en una toalla y la llevó hasta la habitación que había elegido. Eran dos recámaras matrimoniales. La tumbó en la cama y le sacó la toalla casi con violencia. Eso la excitó más todavía. El cayó sobre su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a besarla con un hambre voraz. Los gemidos de la chica denotaban deseo y ese Dios de la Belleza se encargaría de saciar la sed de amor de su Diosa. Estaban sudados por aquel baño caliente que acababan de tomar. Hiroshi separó las piernas de Akane besando cada milímetro de su piel y ella correspondía con gruñidos suaves, empezó a besar sus tobillos, y subiendo, se fue topando poco a poco con esa zona que tanto deseaba sentir. La besó y la lamió, se desesperaba cada vez que succionaba ese néctar, y Akane disfrutaba enormemente viendo el rostro sacado de su amante, la excitaba demasiado. Subió a besar su abdomen bien formado hasta llegar a sus pechos y así tocarlos brutalmente, estaba a punto de penetrarla pero Akane lo detuvo jadeando con una mirada muy sugerente. Qué pensaba hacer ?

*Wahhh ! Este Hiroshi es un pervertido, y Akane no se queda atrás !

*Quiero aclarar, que en mi mente imaginé al blondo igualito a Vega, personaje del Street Fighter, es realmente hermoso y se me ocurrió usarlo a él como uno de los personajes nunca antes vistos !

*Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo, si tienen alguna crítica para hacer, será más que bien recibida ! :3

*Nos leemos en poco tiempo ! n.n


	3. Aún quedan esperanzas ?

**Amores correspondidos:**

**Aún quedan esperanzas ?**

-Qué haces ?- Preguntó con la mirada borrosa.

Pero Akane no respondió. Lo volteó, quedando ella arriba y así poder besar sus pectorales, sus tumefactos abdominales y su bajo vientre. Hiroshi gemía de placer a medida que la peliazul bajaba más para toparse con su virilidad, no pensaba que la inocente Akane que había conocido, se dispusiera a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Si bien era inexperta, trató de resultar lo más relajada posible. El joven de la trenza la tomó de su cabello, haciendo que ésta se separara de él.

-Ven aquí...

Con desesperación la volvió a poner en su posición anterior para que todo fluya más fácilmente. Separó las piernas de Akane nuevamente, y acomodó su intimidad enfrentada a la de ella.

-Hiroshi...hazlo despacio.- Puso una expresión de dolor y disgusto aún no habiendo sentido siquiera la intromisión.

-No te lastimaré, no temas.- Mojó sus dedos para lubricar la zona erógena de la chica. Le propinaba húmedas caricias hasta que ninguno de los dos aguantó más, necesitaban sentirse uno solo. El hermoso muchacho no pidió permiso y se aventuró a introducirse en ella. Su espalda se sintió adolorida ya que Akane clavó sus uñas al sentir una sorpresiva molestia. Hiroshi se quedó quieto para que su amante se acostumbre a él, y luego de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse lentamente. Al ser la primera vez de Akane, no pensaba que disfrutaría mucho, pero el dolor, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una rara sensación de placer.

-Estas bien, Akane ?- Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí...ya...ya no duele, continúa...

Los cachetes de ambos habían adquirido una tonalidad rosada. El calor corporal que emanaban era muy intenso. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más poderosas. Un baile lleno de sugerentes movimientos transcurrió haciendo que los dos cuerpos culminaran sintiendo fuego en sus vientres. Akane se sintió desfallecer. Temblaba y gruñía. Hiroshi, al ver el estado de la muchacha, se apresuró para salir de ella y así dar final a aquel acto carnal acompañado por un grito de placer.

-Quiero hacerte el amor por siempre, Akane.- Ella no dijo nada, estaba muy agitada y cansada, sólo lo miró y le besó un hombro recostándose en él. El blondo se quedó con ella encima y la imitó quedándose dormido.

* * *

_**"Qué estará haciendo ahora ?"**_. Pensaba Ranma mientras se relajaba en su colchón. No podía parar de pensar en ella, la extrañaba tanto, necesitaba verla aunque sea una vez, saber de ella, estaba tan arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Pensó que lo mejor sería distraer su mente con otra cosa. Pero allí no tenía amigos, tan sólo a sus colegas de trabajo que lo conocían con su aspecto femenino.-_**"Que frustración ! No se qué hacer..."**_- Estaba muy aburrido, no tenía a nadie. Meditó el llamar a Ryoga, pero cedió y llamó a Ukyo. Necesitaba un consejo amigable y por sobretodo femenino.

-Diga ?

-U-Chan!

-Ranma ! Cómo estas ? Dónde has estado todo este tiempo ?

-Te estoy llamando desde Osaka, he estado aquí, hace ya un tiempo que comencé a trabajar como maestro de todo vale.

-Qué dices ? Te estableciste ?! Piensas quedarte allí para siempre acaso ?!- Su voz pasó de alegre a triste y preocupada.

-Claro que no ! He venido a ampliar mis conocimientos, este año empiezo a estudiar.- Le contó sus planes y ella se tranquilizó.

-Qué bien...pero, vendrás a visitarnos, verdad ?

-Para qué crees que llamaba ?- Sonrieron los dos, él extrañaba a su mejor amiga, y necesitaba saber de Akane.- Ukyo, antes de ir, debo preguntar...Akane, sigue triste ? Está mejor ?-. No oyó la voz de la cocinera, pero sí escuchó cómo tragaba saliva.- Ukyo ?...

-Ranma...Akane...Akane no está.- Quería evadir la conversación. No quería herir a su mejor amigo contándole que ella estaba con alguien y de vacaciones.

-Qué quieres decir con eso ? Ella está bien ?! Ukyo responde !- Su tono de voz aumentó, parecía preocupado, pensó lo peor.

-Tranquilo Ranma, ella está bien.- Suspiró temerosa de seguir explicando sobre el paradero de Akane.- Ella está en la playa ahora. Se fue de vacaciones por algunos días.

-Qué bien, me asustaste U-Chan ! Me alegro que pueda despejar su mente. Se fue con sus hermanas ?.

-...Con Nabiki y su novio...y, con...se fue con...Hiroshi...también.- La respiración de Ranma cesó. "Hiroshi", cómo olvidar ese nombre, cómo olvidar a ese tipo si fue quien creía que le había arrebatado a su prometida ? Resultó que era cierto ! Akane estaba con ese sujeto ?!

-Akane...entonces sí estaba saliendo con este tipo después de todo ?!- Sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-Ranma, mira, no es como tú piensas, yo he tratado de consolar a Akane cuando tú te fuiste, ella no estaba con ese muchacho, empezaron a salir luego de tu partida. Ella estaba realmente destrozada, Ranma, Hiroshi fue el único que logró hacer que vuelva en sí. Si tan solo la hubieras visto, estaba demacrada, muy delgada, ya ni hablaba la pobre. Ranma...si todo esto está así, es por tus actos !- Ukyo adoraba a su amigo, pero esta vez él no estaba en posición de enojarse ni con Akane ni con Hiroshi.- Te has portado pésimo y ella no lo merecía !- El silencio reinó de pronto.- Ranma ? Ranma, estas ahí ?.- La bocina del teléfono se escuchó, le había colgado abruptamente.

-SOY UN IDIOTA ! Todo lo que quería ya está en manos de alguien más ! Esto no puede ser ! AKANEE !- Lanzó su puño rompiendo la ventana de la habitación en donde paraba. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en correr por su rostro al igual que la sangre por su mano, y su boca no paraba de maldecirse. Había sido un estúpido y por ello había perdido a la mujer que amaba...

-Debo ir a buscarla ! No importa qué ! Yo conozco a Akane y aunque fui un tonto, sé que ella aún ha de amarme ! Debo corroborarlo con mis propios ojos, ese engreído no puede estar con mi Akane !

Ranma armó una mochila la cual llenó de estupideces, no estaba en sus cabales, claramente, y partió hacia Nerima aún sabiendo que Akane no estaba en su casa.

Estuvo esperando hasta las 7 para que parta el tren, y al llegar, luego de unas cuantas horas, fue corriendo a donde U-Chan.

-Ukyo!

-Ranma ! Qué haces aquí ?

-Ryoga, que bueno que te encuentro ! Necesito que me digas una cosa...

-Claro Ranma, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré.

-Tú eres el mejor amigo de Akane, dime...ella alguna vez...te ha hablado de mi, en este tiempo...?

-Mira Ranma, creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de ella, tú eres un buen sujeto y un buen amigo, pero haz sdo un pésimo prometido. Y no soportaría ver cómo Akane sufre por ti siquiera una vez más. Ella siguió adelante, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No quiero enojarme contigo, Ranma.- Nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar así, estaba serio, decidido y sereno. Ranma sabía que a pesar de que ahora estaba con Ukyo, Ryoga siempre sentiría un profundo afecto por Akane...cómo no hacerlo ?

-Ryoga, tú ya sabes qué fue lo que sucedió ! Debes entenderme !

-No, Ranma, tú debes entender a Akane, en la noche de su graduación...ella se rompió, no volvió a ser la misma, ya no es la misma Akane...- Decía esto con un gesto lleno de pena en su rostro.- Akane estuvo muy mal, Ranma, era como si alguien le había quitado el alma.- Eso le dolió al pelinegro, pues ese alguien, era él.- Luego de un tiempo, ella comenzó a salir con Hiroshi, es un gran sujeto...- Esas palabras descolocaron a Ranma,_** "es un gran sujeto"**_? Acaso se los había presentado ?.-...se nota que hace todo lo posible para que ella esté feliz, y aunque se la vea alegre, no es la misma... Ya te dije que eres mi amigo, lo sabes, pero si llegas a interferir nuevamente en la felicidad de Akane, te las verás conmigo, Ranma.- El joven de la trenza entendió a su amigo y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Entiendo...pero, antes de irme...dices que ella está feliz ?

-Eso parece, ya no soy su confidente como lo era algún tiempo atrás, y mis días como P-Chan sabes que desaparecieron.- Bueno, no era tan así, sólo que se aseguraba de que ella no sepa nunca más nada de P-Chan. Ahora estaba con Ukyo, su vida había cambiado, la respetaba y quería demasiado como para seguir rondando a Akane.- Ranma, si quieres confirmar que ella está bien, hazlo, pero asegúrate de que no te vea, en verdad no quiero que vuelva a sufrir, ni por ti, ni por nadie.

-Te lo prometo, Ryoga, no interferiré en su felicidad, pero si ese tipo llega a lastimarla, se las verá conmigo !- Ryoga suspiró fastidiado y vio como su amigo se marchaba para luego volverse a él.- Uhmm, me puedo quedar en tu casa hasta que Akane vuelva de sus vacaciones ? Es que no quiero ir con mis padres ya que insistirán en que regrese, y en el Dojo ya no soy bienvenido.- Ryoga sonrió abatido y asintió mientras daba ligeras palmadas a la espalda de Ranma.- Gracias, eres un buen amigo...

-No hay de qué. Ambos queremos lo mejor para Akane, sólo que tú haz cometido un terrible error, grandísimo idiota.- Cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes, ese error me atormentará por el resto de mi vida.

-Ven, vamos al fondo, tengo unas cervezas artesanales que probar, acompáñame y me cuentas qué es de tu vida.- Ambos sonrieron con un dejo de tristeza y se fueron a buscar esas bebidas.

* * *

-Si seguimos haciendo el amor en estos lugares, un día me vas a matar, Diosa.- Su torso estaba desnudo, él subía su maya saliendo de atrás de unas rocas que no dejaban ver lo que habían hecho.

-Es como si me hubieses dado algo, Hiroshi. Yo nunca imaginé hacer este tipo de cosas.- Decía sonrojada atando su bikini mientras tomaba la mano que Hiroshi le ofrecía para salir de aquel lugar.

-Quieres quedarte un rato más y nadar ?

Akane sólo le regaló una sonrisa y lo sujetó de la mano mientras se adentraban al lago. Vieron el ocaso luego de chapotear con los pies descalzos por la orilla. Los ojos de aquel joven brillaban, mientras que los de la peliazul parecían algo apagados, probablemente por las pocas horas de sueño, quería pensar el blondo.

* * *

-Oye Ryo, tu hermano está pervirtiendo a mi hermanita.

-Y no es lo que buscabas acaso ? Jaja.

-Puede ser, sólo me sorprende que Akane no se haya quejado de estar aquí. Está bien que lo ocurrido con Ranma provocó un cambio radical en ella, pero, me es raro.

-Nabiki...a tu hermana le gusta Hiroshi?

-Qué pregunta es esa ? Acaso no te das cuenta ? Si se la pasan juntos, parecen dos niños.

-Me refiero a otra cosa, ayer hablé con Hiroshi, y me confesó algo que nunca creí oír venir de él.- Suspiró seguido por una larga pausa.

-No te hagas el misterioso, sabes cómo odio eso ! Qué confesó ?

-Que está enamorado de Akane, Nabiki...y, aunque noto que Akane está animada ahora que están juntos, temo que esté con Hiroshi para olvidar a Ranma. Tú sabes cómo aprecio a Akane, es una excelente persona, es sólo que, después de lo que le ocurrió con su prometido, no sé cuanto quedará de ella...Akane lo amaba, Nabiki.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, en verdad Hiroshi dijo eso ?- Ryo asintió con una sonrisa de lado.- Vaya, nunca pensé que era tan sentimental.

-No lo es. Akane lo pone así, está muy contento con ella, y sería horrible si ella vuelve a darle otra oportunidad al idiota de Ranma.

-No te preocupes por eso, conozco a mi hermanita, ella ha perdonado muchas cosas, pero jamás perdonaría algo como lo que hizo él. Hiroshi apareció en el momento justo, Ryo. Ella está viviendo su juventud de una vez por todas, no enamoraría a nadie para luego botarlo.

-Sí, tienes razón, ella está madurando, tal vez su cambio de actitud tan repentino se deba a eso.

Nabiki asentía con algo de dudas mientras se quitaba el sujetador de la bikini para ponerse una remera holgada que dejaba a la vista sus senos. Ryo olvidó pronto de lo que estaban hablando y supo que al hacer eso, ella lo estaba invitando a hacerla suya. Fueron a su habitación, la cual quedaba lejos de la de los otros dos y Nabiki sacó lo que parecía ser un DVD de su bolso.

-Y eso ?

-Pues no ves ? Es una película...- Dijo con un tono burlón.

-Ya lo sé, es que...pensé que como estábamos solos...- Sin terminar sus palabras, levantó la vista para ver la pantalla y pudo notar que su novia y él aparecían en ella.- Qué diablos ?

-Jajaja, será una película.- Sacó su lengua y guiñó un ojo.- Allí está la cámara, es que quiero quemar un cd con ella para comenzar una colección de nuestras sesiones de sexo.- Aunque lo dijo con un tono gracioso, Ryo se sintió muy excitado y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ella y le hizo el amor como un loco por horas.

-Ya llegamos !

-Tal vez salieron, o están en su habitación.- Sonrió amablemente mientras le quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en el perchero. Era tan caballeroso que Akane aún no se acostumbraba.- Quieres que prepare unas galletas ?

-Sí !- Parecía una niña con ese repentino entusiasmo.

-Muy bien, vienes conmigo, me ayudarás.- Le dedicó la mas tierna de las sonrisas.

-Pero...yo soy un desastre cocinando.

-Eso porque no has tenido un buen maestro.- Akane rió y lo siguió.- Yo haré la mezcla y tu las armarás con la forma que más te guste, te parece ?- Akane estaba encantada, sentía que estaba con el mejor hombre del mundo entero.

-Me encanta la idea !- Le besó la mejilla y se lavó las manos al igual que él.

-Bien, empecemos !

* * *

-Creo que debemos hacer algo para evitar todo tipo de contacto entre él y Akane.

-Qué dices ? Por qué ?

-Cómo que por qué ?

-Ryoga, ellos nunca se juntaron para hablar de lo sucedido, creo que se deben eso.

-Y estoy de acuerdo, pero...no es el momento, Ukyo. Tiene que dejar más tiempo, conozco a Akane, y está muy dolida por lo sucedido.

-Sí, lo entiendo...pero, tan sólo míralo...- Decía la morena de ojos color cielo mientras señalaba con su cabeza a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en una solitaria mesa del U-Chans.

-Es fuerte, debe pagar su precio por haberse comportado como un cretino.- Ukyo pudo escuchar crujir sus dientes, sí que adoraba a su ahora amiga.

-Tienes razón, pero...Ryoga, lo mejor es que no nos entrometamos más, la última vez que lo hicimos...- Rieron sutilmente al recordar cómo su plan les jugó no tan en contra, ya que lo que provocó fue que naciera aquella bonita relación entre ellos.

Ukyo se separó del moreno para ir hasta su amigo a hacerle algo de compañía. El restaurante no abriría hasta dentro de una hora.

-Crees que deba renunciar a ella ?- Preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su okonomiyaki aún intacto.

-Ranma ...

-Si Ryoga te hubiese hecho algo así...como lo que yo le hice a Akane...tú lo perdonarías ?

-Lo mataría.

- ...

-Ranma, primero que nada, las situaciones son diferentes. Akane estuvo mal en besarse con Hiroshi delante tuyo, pero tú estuviste pésimo al haber invitado a Shampoo en primer lugar. Si tan sólo hubieses seguido mis consejos...

-Lo sé.- Balbuceó con la garganta seca. Bebió algo de agua y cortó la primer porción del alimento.-Crees entonces que deba rendirme ? Alejarme definitivamente de ella ?

-No.

Ranma abrió sus ojos y la miró, su mirada lúgubre había cambiado para reavivarse.-No ?!

-No...pero creo que deberías dejar pasar algo de tiempo, las cosas aún están muy calientes, han pasado dos meses, yo que tú esperaría.

-Pero...y si para ese entonces ella se enamora de otro ? Si se enamora de ese..._**"Señor Perfecto"**_?

-Ranma, ella te ama.

-Y tú qué puedes saber de lo que siente ? Es que te dijo que me ama ?

-No todo se dice con palabras.

El pelinegro de trenza se quedó pensando en las ultimas palabras de su amiga de la infancia, siempre sabía como dar la estocada final con algún remate literario.

* * *

El olor a galletas recién horneadas había logrado despertar a Nabiki y Ryo. Estos salieron casi flotando, yendo conducidos hasta la cocina, donde dos jóvenes llenos de mezcla color chocolate en sus rostros, preparaban té para cuatro.

-Uhmm...huelen delicioso !

-Tu hermana me ayudó.

-No mientas, tan sólo les di forma.- Comentó apenada.

-Con razón se ven tan feas - Nabiki bromeó.

-Oye !

Las dos parejas se dispusieron a merendar, aunque ya era algo tarde para eso, pero qué importaba ? Eran sus vacaciones, merendarían a la hora de la cena, desayunarían a la hora del almuerzo, cenarían a la hora del desayuno ! Nada les preocupaba.

Los días pasaban como relámpago. No querían irse de aquel paradisíaco pero sencillo lugar. Les hubiese gustado que durara mucho más, sabían que al regresar deberían retomar estudios, trabajos, quehaceres, todo lo que una suele hacer a regañadientes. Todos ansiaban quedarse, menos Akane, que parecía deseosa por volver.

* * *

-Ranma ! Qué haces aquí ?

-Hola, Kasumi...

-Ranma, sabes que no deberías est...- La morena misma calló sus propias palabras al ver cómo las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por los cachetes de un triste Ranma.- Ranma...

Para sorpresa mayor, este abrazó a la mayor de las Tendo. Kasumi abrió sus ojos confundida, nunca habría imaginado a su ex cuñado tan desdichado y miserable, le correspondió el abrazo de forma maternal y lo invitó a pasar, si bien estaba enojada, sabía que debía escucharlo antes de seguir pensando sólo barbaridades de él. Aprovechó que Tofú estaba en su consultorio y lo sentó en el living esperando que se desahogara. Sacó un plato cuadrado cubierto de galletas de miel y llenó dos tazas de té verde.

-Gracias, Kasumi.

-No es nada.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Dime, Ranma, a qué has venido ?

- ...

Al escuchar tan largo silencio, decidió hablar.- Akane no está aquí.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso vine. Quería hablar contigo...

-Oh...bien, te escucho, Ranma.

-Me odias, verdad?

Kasumi no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquel joven y tonto adolescente, pues era simplemente un niño en el cuerpo de un casi adulto. Podía culparlo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ? No, claro que no, no era quién para decidir qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, optó por oír todo lo que Ranma tenía para decirle.-No, Ranma, no te odio, tan sólo odio esto que está pasando entre tú y mi hermana. Por qué hiciste eso ?

_**"Eso"**_, Ranma sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su ex cuñada.-Sinceramente ? No lo sé, fue una estúpida reacción que tuve, sentí todas las sensaciones que alguien pudiera sentir en el momento en que pensé que Akane era de...de ese sujeto, él la besó, pero ella le devolvió el beso...fue tan...devastador, creo que me volví loco por unos instantes, Kasumi...

Kasumi sonrió tiernamente, sabía que Ranma no podía haber engañado a su hermana por placer, sabía que no deseaba a Shampoo, sabía que algo raro había allí, Ranma no era así, ese chiquillo egocéntrico amaba tanto a su hermana, que al más mínimo indicio de perderla, se volvería completamente loco.

-Akane me seguirá...queriendo ?

-Ella te ama.- Recordó las palabras de Ukyo, quien le contestó lo mismo, será que eso era cierto ? Ella amaba a Ranma ? Debía culpar a sus estúpidos orgullos ? A los malos entendidos ? A ella ? A él mismo ? Ranma sonrió al escuchar lo que Kasumi le decía, algo de esperanza tenía entonces ? Eso quería creer, esa pequeña esperanza era el único motivo que tenía para seguir con vida, ya que Akane era su vida.-Ranma, no quiero ser descortés, pero Akane llegará en cualquier momento.

-Llega hoy ?!

-Si, por favor, no quiero que te vea aquí, los dos sabemos que no es momento para un reencuentro, no aún, por favor.

Ranma entendió lo que Kasumi le decía dulcemente y se levantó de su lugar de comodidad.-Antes...quería preguntarte algo más...

-Dime, Ranma.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Akane está enamorada de Hiroshi ?

-No lo puedo asegurar, verás, es un chico encantador.- Golpe bajo.-Pero nadie puede dejar de amar de un día para el otro, sabes ? Todo lo que ustedes compartieron fue muy fuerte como para que le sea insignificante y te reemplace tan fácilmente.

Ranma sonrió algo aliviado, estaba triste, pero no quería que sus negativos pensamientos lo atormenten tanto.-Gracias, Kasumi, siempre haz sido buena conmigo.- La abrazó nuevamente para luego dirigir su mano al picaporte, pensaba ir a la casa de Ryoga, lugar donde se estaba hospedando, pero sus planes fueron abrumados al ver la escena que divisó en el momento que abrió la puerta.

*Perdón por hacer este capítulo tan corto, es que quería dejarlos con la intriga, soy mala, ya lo ven :D

*Con respecto a las review, les agradezco ! Es lo que me motiva a seguir con esta historia adelante n.n

*Bri: Si respondo a tu pregunta, acabo con la magia de la historia, sólo voy a limitarme a decir que tu corazón no tiene por qué atormentarse, te recomiendo seguir leyendo :)

*Sia: Living the moment is essential, right ? Thanks for the comments n_n

*Znta: All in good time, I promise a good story ;)

*Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los lunes, martes y sábados ! Nos leemos pronto ! :3


	4. Prueba de fidelidad

**Amores Correspondidos:**

**Prueba de fidelidad.**

.

.

.

La llave cayó golpeando el tatami, logrando captar la atención de la mayor de las Tendo. La puerta siguió abriéndose hasta llegar a su tope para dar la bienvenida a una fría pero seductora brisa que resonaba por todo el jardín.

Quienes correspondían a tan súbita escena juvenil, no eran sino las dos Tendo faltantes acompañadas de sus respectivas…parejas ? Bueno, al menos así lucían.

Akane tomaba la mano de Hiroshi mientras éste besaba su mejilla, pero esa acción fue interrumpida por la sorpresiva visita del joven Saotome.

-Ranma ?- Akane estaba tan sorprendida como todos los demás presentes.

-Qué diablos haces aquí, Ranma !?

-Oye, Nabiki, él sólo vino porque se le había olvidado algo.

-No me diiigas….- La morena clavó sus terracotas ojos en los azules del pelinegro mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con sarcasmo.

Pero Ranma no salía de su asombro y tristeza al ver cómo su amada seguía sosteniendo la mano de ese sujeto. De pronto, su rostro pareció encontrar algo entretenido en el suelo ya que no quitaba la vista del mismo.

-Piensas quedarte mucho más allí ? Permiso !- Despidió el novio de su ex cuñada.

Ranma se corrió por instinto, sin quitar su vista del suelo. Akane estaba completamente confundida, no sabía qué demonios hacía ese tonto allí, ni por qué no se iba.

-Hiroshi…me acompañas adentro ? Luego sacamos las maletas.

-C-claro, Akane…- A Hiroshi le resultó muy extraña esa indiferencia mostrada por la joven, es que tan rápido lo había superado ? Si bien Ranma se comportó como un cretino, él también estuvo en ese baile y sabía que los que habían provocado al pelinegro eran tanto él como Akane.

Ranma, al ver que su ex prometida desapareció de su vista, levantó su rostro.-Adiós, Kasumi.- Dijo y se marchó a paso veloz.

-Adiós, Ranma...- La mayor de las hermanas suspiró relajada al ver que la incomodidad de la situación había acabado.

-Te alcanzo luego, Ryo.

-Está bien.- El moreno se encaminó al cuarto de Nabiki sin apuro alguno, cargando algunos bolsos consigo.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solas...qué fue todo eso, Kasumi ?

-Ya te dije...él, Ranma...él olvidó algo.- Para mala suerte de la castaña, las mentiras no eran parte de sus virtudes.

-Oh, y qué había olvidado ?- Cerró un poco sus ojos como mostrando incredibilidad.

-Uhmm...un...libro.

-Oh, vamos Kasumi, todo el que te conoce sabe que tú eres pésima mintiendo, dime, qué hacía Ranma aquí ?

Kasumi llevó una mano a su mejilla y le hizo una señal a su hermana de que la siguiera. Fueron a la cocina, pasando antes por el living, lo que le permitió a la morena de pelo corto confirmar su teoría de que Ranma no había ido a buscar nada, las dos tazas de té y galletas dejaban en evidencia que la visita del pelinegro involucraba alguna charla, Nabiki sonrió en su mente y siguió a su hermana hasta asegurarse de estar solas.

-Vas a decirme ya ?

-Hermana...acaso crees que Akane jamás perdonará a Ranma ?

-Por qué lo preguntas ?

-Bueno...Ranma tiene esperanzas de...-

-Kasumi, lo que Ranma hizo es imperdonable ! Ellos estaban prometidos !

-Sí, lo sé, pero, tú me dijiste que Akane e Hiroshi se besaron primero...

-Sí, pero eso jamás hubiese ocurrido si el estúpido de tu preciado cuñado adorado hubiese invitado a Akane al baile ! Mira, si hay algo que permita que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos, es el tiempo, todo está muy caliente ahora, no podemos intervenir, Kasumi...

-Tienes razón, eso espero...que alguna vez puedan hablar aunque sea.

Las hermanas siguieron conversando tranquilamente sin percatarse de que alguien las estaba oyendo.

* * *

Esa tarde estaba algo vacío el Cat Café, los pocos comensales estaban todos ya atendidos. Todo parecía en orden para la vieja Cologne, salvo por la cara de su nieta.

-Shampoo ?

-Sí abuela ?- Respondió saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Crees que ya es hora de contarme qué ocurrió con el yerno ?

-Por favor...ya no le digas así.- Sonrió al compás de que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Shampoo ?!

-Abuela, él nunca fue para mí. Por favor, no quiero hablar más de Ranma, no...no puedo permitirme pensar en él nunca más !- Apoyó ambas palmas en los ojos para ocultar el crecimiento de su llanto.

Cologne hizo caso a la petición de la china, tan sólo se limitó a abrazarla, odiaba verla así, pero nada podía hacer si ella se negaba a hablar siquiera de lo ocurrido, por el semblante que traía no era algo bueno definitivamente, tal vez, Ranma nunca sería su yerno, tal vez ese día Shampoo se despidió de Ranma para siempre.

Mientras dos generaciones se fundían en un familiar y cálido abrazo, un destrozado Ranma llegaba a lo que ahora era su hogar temporario. Buscó la llave bajo el tapete trasero y abrió la puerta para segundos después verse desparramado en el sofá de la sala principal. Miró algo de tele sin prestar verdadera atención, y al no encontrar nada fue hasta la heladera a buscar algo qué comer, pero con lo que se encontró fueron unas varias latas de cerveza que Ukyo le había obsequiado a Ryoga. Ranma se atrevió a tomar una de ellas, no era fanático del alcohol, pero en ese turbio momento no le vendría mal. La bebió como si de agua se tratase, y así siguió hasta acabar con todo el pack que se encontraba allí. Para cuando su amigo regresaba a casa, Ranma se encontraba totalmente ebrio, dando círculos en el living.

-Ranma ! Qué haces ?!

-Ryo-o-ga ! Hip !- El hipo rápidamente se apoderó de él.

-Ranma ? Estás ebrio ?- Sus ojos buscaron algún registro de su previo comentario, hasta que divisaron la prueba del delito.-Te tomaste todo eso ?! Ranma !

-Hip ! Lo s-sien-t-to amigo...

-Ranma...- Ryoga miró al pelinegro con mucha pena y lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas para así trasladarlo al sillón. Procuró que estuviera bien apoyado y le arrimó una cobija.

-Edess un buemam-migo..- Su habla dejaba mucho que desear.-Sabess ? Eza niña boba, cómmo ess que se lllamma ? Alam-An-Ak, Akanne, Akane, eso ess ! Esa tonta ! Lla ooodio. Lle debo und favbor a esse Jinoshi. Me sacó un pessom de enssima. Hiip !

Ryoga negó con su cabeza al darse cuenta que su huésped estaba hablando necedades de las que mañana se arrepentiría. No le gustaba verlo en ese lugar, por más culpable que fuere.

-Ranma, ahora debes descansar, no estás en posición de contarme nada, pero mañana hablaremos...

-Yoo lla aaaammoo ! Por qué his-sce eso ? Por...iddiotta.- Sus azules y cansados ojos por fin se cerraron, dando paso a los ahogados y sonoros ronquidos. El moreno apagó las luces de la sala y lo dejó descansar, pero no sin antes acercarle una cubeta, no deseaba que Ranma manchara su alfombra con bilis o alimentos no digeridos, no se arriesgaría, no señor.

* * *

-Se puede, Akane ?

-Sí, adelante...

-Oh, pensé que estarías con Hiroshi.

-No, él está abajo, Nabiki.

Nabiki miró la puerta nuevamente como pensando un momento.-Pero, Akane, si yo acabo de subir de la cocina.

-Estará en el baño, tal vez. Bajó hace unos veinte minutos, dijo que iba por un vaso de agua, pero pensé que tal vez se entretuvo hablando con alguna de ustedes.

La morena tapó su boca con una mano y abrió sus ojos, haciendo que su hermana menor se sorprenda de mala manera. Hiroshi habría escuchado algo de esa charla ? Nabiki sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de Hiroshi por Akane, lo que menos quería hacer, era horrorizar a su amigo con ideas relacionadas con Saotome.

-Qué ocurre ?!

-Es sólo que...yo bajé con Kasumi para preguntarle sobre Ranma, y nos fuimos a hablar en la cocina para que nadie nos oyera. Creo que, tal vez...es posible...que nos haya escuchado.

Akane, sin contestarle a su hermana, salió de su cuarto para bajar a la cocina. Al no verlo allí, salió al jardín, donde vio aún el auto de Ryo, pero si no estaba en el baño, en la cocina, ni afuera, a dónde había ido ? La peliazul se adentró a su hogar para preguntarle a su hermana mayor si había visto al blondo, pero en el trayecto, el teléfono sonó.

-Diga ?

-Akane ? Soy yo, Hir...-

-Hiroshi ! Dónde estás ?

-Cálmate...estoy bien. Vine a mi casa a dejar mi bolso. Lamento mucho haberme ido así, es que recordé que debía...llamar a un amigo mío.

-Un amigo ? Hiroshi, si esto es por lo de Ran...-

-Akane, te puedo llamar luego ?

Akane no se molestó en contestar, que el blondo ya le había cortado.

-Qué descortés ! Es que todos los hombres se vuelven unos cretinos por culpa de los celos ?!- Procuró gritarlo bien fuerte para que todos oyeran sus quejas, Nabiki prefirió no indagar a su hermana, porque al verla entrar nuevamente al cuarto, estaba hecha una furia. Tan sólo se levantó y se fue, Ryo seguro ya había terminado de darse su baño.

* * *

Un día después de excentricidades debidas al alcohol, los celos, y las dudas, Ranma se despertaba para sentirse aún peor que anoche. No prestó atención a la cubeta que su amigo había dejado tan gentilmente a la cercanía de sus pies, y se dirigió directamente al baño, del cual, media hora más tarde, salía algo renovado.

-Nunca...más...

-Tu primer resaca ?- Interrogó el dueño de la casa.

-Y la última, sin dudas.

-Listo para hablar ?

-Hablar de qué ?

Ryoga se cruzó de brazos y lo miró como retándolo a alguna especie de desafío. Ranma se estaba haciendo el tonto, o se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido para que se rebajase a embriagarse de tal modo ?

-Ranma...qué fuiste a hacer ayer cuando desapareciste del U-Chans ?

El pelinegro, después de varios minutos tratando de evadir el cuestionario de su amigo, le contó todo lo ocurrido. De cómo fue a visitar a Kasumi, de la feliz y vomitiva imagen de Akane de la mano de ese estúpido _**"Señor** **Perfecto"**_. Ryoga trataba de imaginar la escena en su cabeza a la vez que regañaba a su inconsciente ex rival del amor. Le recomendó no quedarse más tiempo cerca de su ex prometida ya que no le hacía bien, pero Ranma se rehusó con la excusa de que todavía faltaban algunas semanas para empezar las clases universitarias, le pidió hospedaje por tan sólo unos cuantos días más y Ryoga aceptó, lo que no sabía, era que el pelinegro tenía un plan, que no, no consistía en recuperar a su amada, ese plan aún no lo había ni pensado, esta idea se trataba de otra cosa, exponer a ese tal Hiroshi, probar cuan perfecto era, si valía o no lo suficiente para Akane. Y ya sabía a la perfección qué hacer.

* * *

Veinte horas habían pasado y todavía no llamaba. Será que lo que había dicho era cierto ? Hablar con un amigo era tan importante como para olvidarse de llamarle ? Es que no tenía suerte con el amor ?! Pero, ya habiendo pasado tan poco, podría hablar de amor ? Bueno, le había entregado su pureza, algo de amor debía haber allí, sino no hubiera cedido, no señor, ella no era así. Entonces ? Decidió llamarlo para averiguar que pasaba con él. Dos tonos y el bastardo atendió con una voz sórdida, parecía enfermo, pero era imposible, habían pasado tan sólo unas horas.

-Hiroshi ? Habla Akane.

-Oh, hola...

-Me puedes decir qué fue todo eso ayer ? Por qué huiste de mi casa ? Y por qué no llamaste ?

-Es que, creí que tal vez necesitarías algún tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, tal vez te apresuré, Akane.

Eso no estaba pasando, Akane ya imaginaba cómo seguiría esa conversación telefónica..._**"No eres tú, soy yo", "Resulta que sí tengo otra novia", "lo siento, pero terminamos"**_. Todo tipo de escenarios cruzaron su cabeza e ese instante.-Qué estás queriendo decir ?

-Que quiero que te olvides para siempre de...-

Ahí estaba, y lo peor de todo, era que la botarían por teléfono. Por _**TELÉFONO**_.

-...Ranma.

-De Ranma ?

-Vi cómo lo miraste ayer, Akane, no soy tonto, pero tampoco puedo culparte, todo pasó tan rápido...creí que te haría bien estar conmigo, pero veo que tal vez fue mala idea.

-No digas estupideces, Ranma es parte de mi pasado !

-Eso me gustaría creer...lo que más quiero es estar contigo, Akane.

-Pues entonces deberías haberte quedado conmigo !

* * *

Definitivamente había perdido todo tipo de cordura. Penasaba seguir adelante con semejante plan ? Era algo arriesgado. Y si Hiroshi no cedía ? No sólo quedaría en ridículo, sino que debería renunciar al amor de su vida. Pero había una posibilidad de que cayera en su trampa, todo era cuestión de tiempo. Ya no tenía nada que perder, así se trate de su integridad física, su orgullo o su razón, nada importaba si el motor de su vida estaba en manos de otro. Se jugaría todo, esta vez iba por su dignidad.

Dos días después de la incómoda escena montada en el jardín de los Tendo, Akane se encontraba mirando televisión, algo aburrida, esperando a por Hiroshi que la recogería. En la espera, el teléfono suena.

-Diga ?

-Akane ?

La peliazul gritó de emoción al escuchar aquella voz. Los llamados eran cada vez menos repetitivos, lo que la preocupaba por un lado, pero por el otro la alegraba ya que sabía que la estaría pasando bien.

-Papá !

-Hola hijita mía ! Cuanto las extraño a todas ! Lamento haberme tardado casi dos meses en llamar, es que tuvimos unos problemas. Como habrás notados, nuestro viaje se hizo más largo de lo acordado...

-S-sí, es verdad...pasó algo malo ?!

-No es nada grave...es sólo que, terminamos en China con el maestro, y fuimos a donde las pozas para practicar, se suponía que habían quedado destruídas todas pero...aparentemente no fue así...

-A qué te refieres ?

-Verás, cuando llegamos, hace cosa de unos meses, con el maestro nos dirigimos a Jusenkyo...lo que no sabíamos era que algunas de las pozas están regenerándose, y tuvimos la mala suerte de caer en una de ellas ! BUAAAAA !- El hombre se largó a llorar como un bebé sin poder terminar de cotar bien su historia, cuando el maestro Happosai se encargó de quitarle el teléfono a su alumno.-Akanitaa ?!

-Maestro ? Hola maestro ! Es un gusto volver a oírlo !

-Oh Akane ! No sabes lo terrible que ha sido venir aquí ! Si tan sólo hubiésemos sabido con lo que nos encontraríamos !

-Pero...ambos se convirtieron en algún fenómeno ?

Sollozando, el maestro prosiguió como pudo.-S-sí querida Akane...es terrible ! Tu padre se ha caído en el estanque del lobo y yo en el del perro ! Esto es inhumano !

-Oh por dios ! Qué terrible ! Y qué ´piensan hacer ahora ?

-No volveremos hasta que encontremos una cura !

-Maestro ! Qué dice !? Hace más de un año no vemos a nuestro padre ! Y si no encuentran nunca esa cura ?!- Pero no oyó ninguna respuesta ya que el tono murió.-Ahhhhgg ! Maldición ! Se cortó !

La velocidad que había decidido implementar el blondo era casi mínima, era muy cuidadoso y respetaba las normas de tránsito. Notó que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a buscar a la peliazul, cuando a lo lejos divisó lo que parecía ser una mujer en problemas.

Estacionó su moto lo más rápido que pudo y se bajó para socorrer a aquella hermosa señorita que no paraba de llorar. Hiroshi colocó una mano en su hombro y le solicitó unas palabras a cambio, quería ayudarla pero primero debía saber su problema. La joven levantó su rostro para encontrarse el de ese hermoso hombre con mirada caritativa, ella sí que le había resultado hermosa, tenía unos atrayentes ojos azulinos que eran acompañados por unos seductores labios rojos al igual que su melena, ese cabello de fuego era algo de lo que impresionarse, jamás había visto una muchacha con unas hebras tan llamativas y cautivantes. Corrió uno de sus rebeldes mechos de su rostro para tener mejor vista a su mirar y logró sonrojarse al verse cautivado por tanta belleza.

-Es-estas bien ?- Consultó echándose un poco para atrás.

-Sí, pero...me han robado.- La hermosa joven llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho y con esta, logró captar la mirada del rubio hacia sus abultados senos.-Estaba tan asustada !

-No lo estés ! Necesitas hacer la denuncia ? Puedo llevarte ?

-Oh, eres tan encantador ! Pero, no te molestes con eso, sólo me robaron algo de dinero, es todo, el susto fue lo peor.

-Me imagino, qué malditos !- Se levantó y extendió una mano hacia esa arrodillada mujer.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Ran...Ra...Reiko, Reiko...Tsubasa, mucho gusto.- Batió sus pestañas en forma seductora.

-Hiroshi, un placer. Quieres tomar algo ? Agua tal vez ? Digo, para que estés más calmada...

-Eres tan caballero !- **_"Te tengo justo donde quiero, niño bonito"_**.

-N-no hay de qué.- Hiroshi dio una rápida mirada a su reloj sin querer y recordó que Akane ya debía estar esperándolo.-Oh, rayos, ya es tarde !

-Debes marcharte ? Tan pronto ?- Ranma llevó ambas manos cerradas a la altura de su corazón y bajó su tono de voz para sonar lo más delicada y sensual posible. Hiroshi no pudo evitar notar la exquisitez de esa doncella y le sonrió elegante.

-Tengo un compromiso...lo siento.

-Puedo darte mi número ? O tal vez tú puedas darme el tuyo...- El muy atrevido mordió su labio inferior, consiguiendo llevarse a aquel blondo al bolsillo.

-C-claro...- Hiroshi buscó en su billetera y de allí sacó una tarjeta.

-**_"Chef"_**, woy, además de príncipe encantador, sabes cocinar ?- _**"Idiota"**_, pensó.

-Emhh...así es, jaja, no exageraría con lo de príncipe encantador.

**_"Yo menos, eres un idiota que está tratando de ligarme mientras deberías ir a por Akane, cretino"_**.-Oh, vamos ! No te hagas el humilde ! Te llamaré un día de estos, así puedes mostrarme tus dotes culinarios.- Ranma le guiñó un ojo y ladeó su cuerpo para segundos más tarde, darla definitivamente la espalda.

-Hasta luego...- **_"Qué diablos acaba de suceder ?"_**. Miró otra vez su reloj y vio que era todavía más tarde. Es que tan rápidamente podría alguien distraerse ? Bueno, era por una buena causa, ayudar a un necesitado...no ?

.

.

.

.

*Antes que nada, no actualicé antes porque no tuve tiempo, pero acá les va un cuarto capítulo !

*Con respecto a los comentarios, hubo dos que la verdad fueron bastante desalentadores, pero no porque decían que no les había gustado la historia, eso sería lo de menos, lo malo fue leer que decía que yo era una feminazi o algo por el estilo, pero bueno, ese tipo de comentarios me los paso por el trasero. Creo que todas las críticas pueden darse de forma respetuosa, pueden o no estar de acuerdo con lo que escribo, pero critíquenla a la historia, no a mí como persona si ni me conocen.

*Con lo que escriba de los personajes, no busco ofender a nadie como género, ni masculino ni femenino, simplemente soy una persona abierta que acepta todo tipo de situaciones, de hecho, antes de sacar conclusiones de este fanfic, esperen a leerlo todo. Y si no, no lean y ya.

*No voy a dejar de escribir esta historia, al contrario, voy a tratar de terminarla lo más rápido posible !

*Me gustaría saber qué opinan hasta ahora, qué creen que deba pasar o pasará, todo, si viene con respeto, será bienvenido !

*Pronto voy a empezar a publicar una historia paralela a esta, también de Ranma, por supuesto :3 sólo que será un Alterfic ! (Amo los Alterfics de esta pareja !)

*Saludos a todos ! Gracias a los que siguen leyendo a pesar de todo n_n


	5. Mentiras que duelen

**Amores Correspondidos:**

**Mentiras que duelen.**

.

.

.

.

Cuando estaba por perder todo tipo de esperanza de verlo llegar, sonaba el timbre. Se lo veía agitado y algo acalorado. Lo raro es que había llegado en su motocicleta, no tenía ni por qué estar llegando casi una hora tarde, ni estar así de extraño, pero antes de sacar conclusiones apuradas decidió preguntar.

-Estás bien ?

-L-lo siento por la tardanza, Akane. Es que tuve que ayudar a alguien que acababan de robarle.- Bien, hasta ahora no mentía.

-Oh, acaso peleaste ?!- Preguntó la peliazul con algo de preocupación. Su chico estaba siendo un buen ciudadano y ella sólo desconfiaba de él.

-N-no, es que por ayudar se me pasó el tiempo y traté de apresurarme...

-Ya veo. Y a quién le robaron ?

Qué decir ? _**"A una hermosa pelirroja que terminó coqueteándome ?"**_.-Emm, una mujer mayor, tuve que ayudarla a recomponerse, lo siento mucho.- Pero por qué había mentido así ? Si no llegó a hacer nada con esa muchachita. Es que tenía planeado hacerlo ? Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y volvió a pensar, si le había mentido era para ahorrarle los celos innecesarios. Sí, eso era !

-Oh, eres tan adorable, Hiroshi !- Akane sujetó su mejilla y le dio un pequeño abrazo, algo que hizo sentir peor al blondo.

Los jóvenes entraron a la casa en donde los esperaba un té ya frío y una torta de vainilla que previamente había hecho Kasumi para los dos. Conversaron de trivialidades, de cómo faltaba poco para que Akane empezara las clases e Hiroshi retomara su puesto en el Restaurante, de futuras salidas, etc.

Cuándo era un buen momento para llamarlo ? Ahora que seguro estaba con ella ? Eso quería, pero si lo hacía, el blondo no sólo la evitaría, sino que probablemente se avivase de que algo raro pasaba allí y de seguro su plan se iría al demonio, no quería perder esa oportunidad de dejarlo mal parado, de sacar su máscara de Señor Perfecto. Prefirió esperar, dejar pasar unos días y así llamarlo, o tal vez, aparecer en su camino como si del destino se tratase...sí ! Era mucho mejor, Hiroshi no tenía idea de quién se trataba realmente, podía jugar a Cupido con él mismo y con ese sujeto, claro que podía, podía y lo haría.

Mientras la mente del pelinegro trazaba los planes más torcidos, los días pasaban. Todo era a su debido momento. Ranma se estaba volviendo loco. No había pasado tanto y sentía su mente derretirse y su corazón explotar, pero de tristeza, tenía un presentimiento totalmente carente de luz. Extrañaba a su Akane y cada día se odiaba más a sí mismo. Tan cretino fue como para hacer la atrocidad que hizo ? En uno de sus loco pensamientos, decidió pasar por el Dojo, sin pensar claramente, necesitaba ver el rostro del amor de su vida, sin ese tipo. Esa noche fue hasta donde los Tendo y con mucha cautela se escondió detrás del árbol que daba a la habitación que tantas veces había irrumpido con el fin de molestar a su ex prometida. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente, y un dolor en el pecho lo abrumó. La respiración le era cada vez más dificultosa, al igual que la contención de lágrimas.

El joven Saotome oyó los pasos de Akane y procuró aumentar su sentido auditivo, necesitaba asegurarse que esté sola. Llegaba a ver a Hiroshi pasar la noche allí y moriría en el instante.

Un suspiro seguido por un gruñído se escuchó salir de esa ventana, que, gracias a Kamisama, estaba entreabierta. Comprobó que se encontraba sola al aventurarse y espiar sin ser visto. Hacía cuánto no la veía así ! Vulnerable, indefensa, tan frágil. La necesidad de protegerla comenzó a invadirlo, debía ser sabio y controlarse.

-Ah...Ranma, por qué arruinaste todo ?

Ranma ? Había oído bien ? Ella dijo su nombre ? Aún pensaba en él ?! No eran los mejores pensamientos, pero ahí estaba ella suspirando por él, cretino como era, todavía no lo había olvidado ? Lo haría alguna vez ? No estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurra, la situación era difícil de remontar, pero no se daría por vencido, no señor, no Ranma Saotome !

Esperó a que se durmiera, después de oírla murmurar cosas contradictorias e irrepetibles. Unos leves gemidos y ronquidos le indicaron que la pelizul yacía en los brazos de Morfeo. Se adentró en su cuarto con sumo cuidado, y se acercó a la esbelta figura de su prometida. La observó como si de un cuadro se tratase y notó un cambio exageradamente diferente en el cuerpo de aquella mujer que alguna vez lo amó. Los minutos pasaron tan rápidos, que no se dio cuenta de cuando empezaron a pasar las horas. Mirarla era un lujo que ya no podía darse, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Sintió su cara caliente. El sol lo saludaba alegremente, se sintió envuelto en una paz que hacía tiempo no sentía. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver que el rostro que tenía enfrentado al suyo no era otro más que el de su ex prometida, que lo miraba con ojos ilegibles.

-Ak-Akane ! Perdona ! Lo puedo explicar !- Se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada en la cama de la peliazul.

-No, déjalo, Ranma...

Dónde estaba el puño que tanto se veía venir ? La patada voladora que tanto extrañaba ? Los interminables insultos ? Los gritos acalorados ? Dónde ?!

-Akane...yo, no quise...en verdad yo lo...

-Está bien. Te perdono.

Qué ? Lo perdonaba ? Estaría en un sueño ? Se pellizcó el brazo y sintió el ardor recorrer su piel. Era la vida real, allí tenía a su Akane en frente, perdonándolo.

-Me perdonas...?

-Sí. Creo que es lo que debo hacer para que al fin podamos estar en paz. Cada uno por su lado. Ahora por favor vete, no quiero tener un peor recuerdo de ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta darle la sensación de querer vomitar. Se sentía enfermo, destrozado, muerto en vida, con todos los síntomas que sólo una persona terminal podría llegar a tener. No la miró, sin decirle nada saltó por la ventana, nadie debía ver su llanto repentino. Esa no era su realidad ! Quería despertar ya ! Cómo pudo acabar algo que todos sabían que era eterno ? Y si es eterno, entonces no puede acabar ! Y si no era eterno después de todo ? Cómo la vida podía jugarle tal broma ?

Llegó a los saltos hasta la casa de Ryoga. Después de asegurarse que nadie había allí, los gritos desgarradores salieron de su ser. El dolor nunca había sido tan grande, no imaginaba tal angustia, no creía que existiese tortura mayor a la que estaba viviendo.

Su pena fue cegada sólo por el odio. Ahora se encontraba furioso, con Akane, con Hiroshi, con él mismo, con todos. Decidió que era hora de actuar, si Akane no era de él, no iba a ser de nadie, y mucho menos de un tipo nada digno de ella.

Los ojos que resguardaban el Dojo pasaban desapercibidos debido a la hermosa pero oscura noche que asomaba en Nerima.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir al blanco, a la carnada. Besó los labios de ese amor perdido y un trueno resonó en todo el lugar. La lluvia comenzó a espesarse.

-Pero...por qué no te quedas ? Es peligroso que te vayas con esta lluvia !

-Si me apuro estaré bien, en verdad, no te preocupes. Prometo llamarte a penas llego, mañana debo estar temprano en el Restaurante...

Los femeninos labios se fruncieron dejando ver una adorable mueca de frustración, le besó los labios con apuro, y vio como su galán se marchaba rápidamente en su motocicleta.

El vehículo era veloz, pero Ranma lo era aún más. Trató de adelantarse y así llegar a una esquina, soltó su trenza y cruzó de vereda con fingido desinterés.

-Reiko ?!- Gritó el blondo a medida que se sacaba su casco para aumentar su visión.

La pelirroja fingió demencia y volteó haciéndose la sorprendida por el encuentro. Su cabello estaba completamente empapado, y sus ropas mojadas se pegaban a su piel desnuda sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Lucía como una verdadera damisela en apuros.

-Oh ! Hiroshi !

-Qué haces bajo la lluvia ?! Ven !- Se bajó de la motocicleta para acercarla a ella a ésta. Le tendió su casco extra y le ayudó a ponérselo. Ranma se subió a su vehículo y enroscó sus brazos a la cintura del blondo. Sin que éste lo notara, puso una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón para buscar el celular y así tirarlo. Sabía que si Akane llamaba, interrumpiría su plan, todo debía ocurrir como lo había planeado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el blondo arrancó hasta llevarla aún no sabía dónde, prefirió ir hasta su casa y de ahí darle algo de agua caliente para que no se resfríe y luego llamaría un taxi, o tal vez la llevaría hasta su casa. Después de unos 30 minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa bastante grande. Entraron sin mediar palabra aún, la lluvia se había tornado muy fuerte. Ya los dos a salvo del agua, Hiroshi se fue hasta su baño para tomar dos toallas para cubrirla por el momento.

-Ya ? Siento haberte traído a rastras, prometo llamarte un taxi pronto...qué hacías a estas horas sola bajo la lluvia ? Estás bien ?

Ranma escurrió su mojado cabello, haciendo que las gotas mojaran aún más su sudadera- Los pezones se veían como si ninguna tela estuviese de por medio, el blondo no pudo evitar mirar aquel perfil. Era demasiado seductor, llamativo, admirable. El complemento de esa muer era completamente fogoso, y las coincidencias de encontrarla siempre en situaciones peligrosas, era todavía más engatusador.

-Sí...- Respondió con voz ronca y ojos semicerrados, estaba dispuesto a jugar su vida por que ese plan se llevase a cabo, ya nada le importaba.

-Uhmm...t-tú...puedes...darte un baño aquí si quieres...

-Gracias...- Ranma sujetó su sudadera desde el centro, haciendo que la tela apriete todo su pecho, marcándolo aún más. Ese panorama causó excitación en el blondo. Haberla llevado a su casa fue una mala idea, pero...qué debía hacer ? Dejarla en la calle ? No era tan inhumano.-Me lo muestras ?- Pregunta que desencajó en su totalidad al joven, claro que Ranma se refería al baño, pero su idea de revelar la doble intención logró surgir efecto.

Hiroshi le hizo un ademán a Ranma de que lo siga.

La condujo al baño y le propinó una toalla nueva, más grande. Pensaba salir a buscar algo de ropa interior propia y unos pantalones y remera, pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por estar esa impúdica pero sexy pelirroja bloqueando la salida. Se quitó la sudadera dejándola caer al piso.

El "splash" que resonó en el baño debido al trapo mojado y su contacto con las baldozas, logró hacer volver en sí a Hiroshi. El blondo tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, estaba terriblemente avergonzado y excitado a la vez.

-No...no te gusto ?- Ranma trató de sonar lo más afligida y sensual posible. Trató de pensar en Shampoo, en cómo manipularía la situación.

-No ! No es eso !- Replicó el rubio con la mirada ahora fija en esos ojos azules.-Es sólo que...yo...

-Oh...no me vas a decir que tienes novia ?...- Un puchero se asomó en el rostro de la pelirroja, acto que desintegró finalmente al rubio de ojos verdes.

La tomó de su cintura y le besó los labios con violencia. Ranma abrió los ojos con disgusto ante la sorpresiva reacción del sujeto que tanto odiaba. En su mente peleaban el orgullo y el amor por su ex prometida, si quería que esos dos terminasen, ese beso y tal vez algo más, debía dejar que pase, muy a su pesar, claro.

Siendo hombre, sabía perfectamente lo que le podría llegar a volver loco, en sus fantasían con Akane salían a flote las más pervertidas ideas.

Lamió su cuello haciendo un recorrido de saliva hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Aquello trastornó a Hiroshi de forma tal que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de juntar su pelvis con la de Ranma. Se restregó totalmente excitado, jadeando, sonrojado por tanta locura sexual, había perdido los cabales. Ranma, por su lado, sintió como si estuviesen abusando de él, pero no podía dejar que esa horrible experiencia, para él, claro, arruinase todo.

-Quieres probar ?- Sujetó sus senos de forma insinuante, dejándolos firmes y juntos al alcance de Hiroshi. Éste los sobó con su lengua de manera experta, logrando en Ranma algo una extraña sensación de excitación. Aunque sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era sumamente asqueroso, su cuerpo seguía siendo humano, los espasmos no tardaron en llegar, y un gemido salió de su boca.

Tenía que parar eso de inmediato, no quería llegar tan al fondo...

Para cuando se mentalizó en dar por terminada esa situación, Hiroshi ya estaba completamente desnudo, trató de no mirarlo, sino se desmayaría, quiso que los besos duraran la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, no aguantaría mucho más así.

_**"Diablos Akane, cuánto más tardarás en venir !?"**_- Pensaba el pelinegro, si conocía bien a su marimacho, y lo hacía, en pocos instantes estaría tocando su puerta para ver si se encontraba bien, al haber tirado su celular y no poder responderle, ella se preocuparía e iría ella misma a chequear el bienestar de ese maldito traidor.

Los minutos pasaban, y Ranma empezó a creer que lo mejor sería irse, si Akane no los veía, hacer eso no tenía sentido alguno.

De pronto, como regalo del cielo, el timbre sonó. Hiroshi se separó de Ranma de forma desesperada, sus nervios lo habían invadido de nuevo, ese timbre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se puso sus pantalones, sin ropa interior, y bajó las escaleras corriendo. En su despiste por tanto ajetreo, olvidó cubrir los indecorosos detalles de rush que Ranma se había encargado de dejar por todo su cuello.

-Akane !- Abrió su puerta sin preguntar siquiera de quién se trataba.

Los ojos llenos de preocupación de la peliazul ahora se abrían para dejarse llenar de una inmensa furia. Ver a su "salvador de corazones rotos" cubierto de labial rojo no era lo que esperaba hallar. Echó su cabeza para atrás debido a la cantidad de perfume de mujer que emanaba de él. Ranma había tomado prestado una fragancia que Ukyo solía tener guardada en la casa de Ryoga.

Un sopapo quedó marcado en el cachete de Hiroshi.-Eres un maldito !

-Akane, no !

-Yo preocupándome porque no respondías tu estúpido celular, y tú aquí tirándote a otra mujer ! Eres un...eres peor que mi ex prometido ! Te odio y no quiero volver tu estúpida cara nunca más !

-Akane espera !- El inútil esfuerzo de Hiroshi por sujetar el brazo de la peliazul fue interrumpido por una patada en sus zonas bajas que lo dejaron totalmente inmóvil.-Si alguna vez vuelvo a verte por mi casa, te prometo que te desfiguraré ese rostro tan estúpido que tienes ! Maldito desgraciado !

Ranma, que oía todo desde arriba, sonreía con malicia, aunque el sentimiento de pena, bronca y arrepentimiento llegó a él nuevamente. Pero ese no era el momento para arrepentirse de nada ! Era su oportunidad para buscar a Akane !

Se roció con agua caliente de la ducha y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa del blondo. Corrió hasta alcanzar a la peliazul, su plan era encontrarla como por sorpresa, pero estaba muy abrumado como para pensar claramente. Sus labios tenía un dejo de rush del mismo color que Hiroshi traía en su cuello, y el pantalón que llevaba era uno del blondo que se encontraba tirado en su cama.

-Ranma ?! Qué mierda haces aquí ?!

No dejó que se alejara lo suficiente como para alcanzarla, a tan sólo 2 cuadras de la casa del joven, era raro que lo encontrase allí por mera casualidad. Miró la prenda que llevaba puesta y notó el lápiz labial corrido, el pelo suelto negro, mezclado con algunos cabellos rojizos que estaban perdidos por entre su pecho y el pantalón. En el apuro y los apretones, Hiroshi había logrado arrancarle algunos cabellos. Todo lo delataba fehacientemente, sin mencionar ese fuerte perfume que provenía de él.

Esa había sido la noche de los golpes gratuitos, ya que Ranma recibió un puño en su nariz, haciendo que la sangre se escurriese por entre sus labios y mentón.

-Eres un cretino, Ranma ! Esto lo haz ideado tú ! No es así !? Contéstame, maldita sea !- Tomó al pelinegro del brazo con intención de samarrearlo, pero éste se reincorporó repentinamente haciendo que Akane de tres paso hacia atrás.

-Maldición, Akane ! Yo sólo quería probarte que ese tipo no era de confiar ! Tú te creíste todos sus cuentos y mira lo que te hizo !

-Akane rió llena de amargura y furia.-Y qué lo diferencia de ti ?! Tú haz hecho lo mismo que me hizo él !

-No ! Lo que hice yo lo hice porque te vi besando a ese idiota ! Tú me provocaste !

-Eres un caradura, Ranma Saotome ! Y si aún fuese así como dices, lo que hiciste hoy fue lo que rebalsó el vaso ! Eres capaz de acostarte con otro hombre sólo para verme sufrir !?

-No me acosté con nadie ! Y si pasó algo entre ese cretino y yo, fue no para herirte, sino para demostrarte que no es digno de ti !

-Y tú sí ? Con todas tus mentiras y locuras ?! Acaso te golpeaste ta fuerte la cabeza que crees que estás en lo cierto ?!

Akane retrocedía a medida que le gritaba a su ex prometido y el cielo se volvió amenazante de tormenta nuevamente. la lluvia no tardó en caer, transformando al masculino muchacho, en una semidesnuda jovencita, el ambiente se había tornado completamente borroso. Ranma vio una luz que incrementaba su circunferencia a medida que los segundos pasaban. La calle estaba oscura, se notaba sólo la figura de su prometida reflejada gracias a los destellos de la luna y esa luz, esa luz que cada vez estaba más cerca de su Akane.

Ella, cegada por la ira, iba ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro sin prestarle verdadera atención al pavimento que ahora se había convertido en calle.

Un fragor erizó cada vello de la piel de Ranma. Siguientemente, un chillido. Un chillido que no se supo discernir si era el de Saotome o de la ahora desplomada Tendo.

Hiroshi bajó de la moto al sentir el impacto. Algo había golpeado, o alguien. Ranma se desplazó como agua para llegar hasta Akane. Le gritó a un horrorizado y confundido Hiroshi que la ayudara a cargarla en la motocicleta para ir al hospital más cercano. No había tiempo qué perder. El golpe que cascó la cabeza de la peliazul la había no sólo dejado inconsciente, sino cubierta en su propia sangre.

Ahora se encontraban ellos dos con su Akane. Uno que se sentía desfallecer, y si no lo hacía era porque sabía que primero debía asegurarse el bienestar de su amada. El otro, desorientado, asustado, con temblor en sus manos, trataba de manejar lo mejopr posible para llegar rápido a destino. Las preguntas las haría después. Akane y su seguridad era lo que importaba ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

*No me odien ! Hasta acá llegué por hoy. Mañana, martes, actualizaré. Prometo que esta historia va a ser algo interesante de leer, no sólo se tratará de engaños y mentiras. Además, aún lo leen el final. Algo que aseguro les va a gustar hasta a los que más me están odiando ahora !

*Mañana también subiré mi otra historia, que es por supuesto un RxA también n_n

*Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque lo dudo mucho porque hasta a mí me disgustaría si lo estuviese leyendo desde afuera D: pero mi ventaja es que ya sé el final ! Muajaja !

*Gracias por los comentarios y mensajes alentadores, se los agradezco. Y también a quienes hicieron sus duras críticas, los entiendo completamente.

*Que tengan unas buenas noches, y nos leemos mañana !


End file.
